Sí
by FungysCullen13
Summary: "A veces me habla. Quiero decir, usualmente es una conversación unilateral, pero… de vez en cuando hace contacto visual conmigo, y entonces siento que gané la lotería o algo parecido." TH. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Destello

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **GeekChic12**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Destello

Suelto un suspiro soñador mientras acerco mis papas fritas y mi bebida.

—Dios, es tan lindo.

Jessica dirige su mirada hacia el chico que está detrás del mostrador de renta de patines, que está ocupado rociando spray al interior de unas botas.

—Sí, pero es un bicho raro.

—_No_ es un bicho raro. ¿Tienes que ser tan perra todo el tiempo?

—Como sea. ¿No tiene retraso o algo así?

Angela suelta un suspiro exasperado.

—Es Asperger, Jessica. Bien lo sabes. Sólo estás siendo mala.

—Como sea —responde de nuevo—. _Es_ un bicho raro. No me habla y _nunca_ me mira a los ojos cuando rento mis patines. Ni siquiera admira mi escote, y _todos_ admiran a estos bebés. —Sacude sus enormes pechos.

—Sí, claro. Cálmate antes de que le saques el ojo a alguien. —Me echo a la boca una papita y miro de nuevo al chico de cabello castaño.

Sigue rociando spray.

—¿Sabes que Billy ahora compra más spray porque él está algo obsesionado con eso? —Angela lo señala con la barbilla—. Creo que es dulce el hecho de que compre más en lugar de detenerlo.

—Muy dulce. Y _Edward _también _es_ dulce. A veces me habla. Quiero decir, usualmente es una conversación unilateral. Él sólo habla sobre un juego en línea, pero… de vez en cuando hace contacto visual conmigo, y entonces siento que gané la lotería o algo parecido. Incluso el fin de semana pasado me acompañó a mi carro cuando Lauren me dejó para ir a ver a su ex.

—Vaya —inhala Angela.

—Lo sé. No podía creerlo.

De repente, los ojos verdes de Edward se mueven hacia mí por un segundo, y veo que la comisura de su boca se levanta luego de volver a rociar.

Tan sólo ese pequeño reconocimiento de su parte hace que se me estremezca el cuerpo entero, como si estuviera bajo una cascada, y mis mejillas se calientan.

Mirando hacia mis amigas veo que Jessica no notó ese intercambio, pero Angela comparte mi enorme sonrisa.

Cuando me acerco al mostrador, Edward deja de rociar, pero se queda girado hacia un lado, sin mirarme por completo.

—Hola Edward.

—Hola.

—Um, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. Mi brujo ya es nivel 80, y obtuve un secuaz genial que lidia con la mayor parte del daño, es como si no necesitara estar ahí, pero también es algo genial. Y tengo armadura nueva y armas, y una nueva montura voladora que va _muy_ rápido, y…

Mientras él sigue sin parar yo me recargo en el mostrador apoyando la barbilla en mi mano y sonriéndole. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos tres veces, más ocasiones que nunca antes durante una conversación, y me siento feliz con sólo estar cerca de él.

Antes de que él vuelva a agarrar el bote de spray, reúno el valor para pedirle que compartamos un helado durante su descanso.

Sin vacilar responde:

—Sí.

_Sí_.

* * *

No me pude resistir a publicar esta nueva traducción. Edward es taaaan dulce.

Son 21 capítulos, todos están ya traducidos, así que publicaré lunes, miércoles y viernes, todos son bastante cortitos.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión ;)


	2. Lindo

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

* * *

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Lindo

—Vayan —dice Billy, que se acerca a nosotros después de escucharme pedirle a Edward que compartiéramos un helado—. Este rocío puede esperar. —No me pasa desapercibido el brillo en su mirada.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Edward mirando del spray que tiene en la mano hacia los patines frente a él—. Me dijiste que tenía que ser minucioso.

—Tienes razón —asiente soltando una suave carcajada—. Lo hice. Y haces un excelente trabajo con eso. Pero sí, estoy seguro.

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Bien.

Sonriéndole de manera agradecida a Billy, espero que Edward le dé la vuelta al mostrador y luego caminamos lado a lado hacia el área de comidas. No me ha visto desde nuestra conversación, pero imagino que lo hará cuando nos sentemos con nuestro helado.

Me equivoco.

Edward tiene visión en túnel y se concentra en meterse a la boca todo lo que puede del helado suave y del caramelo con cada bocado. Intento no reírme, pero se ve tan lindo con ese pedacito de chocolate en la comisura de la boca. Si fuera cualquier otro chico pensaría que es desagradable. Pero no con él.

Finalmente una risita se me escapa y él baja su cuchara de manera lenta, limpiándose tímidamente los labios con una servilleta.

—Por favor no te rías de mí —susurra, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche mientras mira su cuchara de plástico rojo.

Es inconfundible el dolor en su voz, y palidezco sintiendo como se me forma un nudo en el pecho.

—Oh, no me río de ti. Perdón. Por favor no te molestes. Es que te veías tan lindo. No pretendía hacerte sentir mal.

Edward junta sus gruesas cejas y su frente se arruga.

—¿Lindo?

—Sí —susurro, y de repente me siento tímida. Normalmente no soy tímida con los chicos, pero éste en especial me causa algo. Hace que mi piel hormiguee de calor y mi corazón lata a un ritmo anormal.

—Yo también pienso que tú eres linda —susurra en respuesta, sonrojándose de manera dulce, y el nudo en mi pecho se disuelve, un cálido consuelo toma su lugar.

Él no ve mi sonrisa de respuesta.

* * *

Angela y Jessica vuelven a patinar mientras yo robo unos tres bocados del helado con chocolate que Edward y yo "compartimos". Me dirijo directamente a Angela luego de que Edward regresa al mostrador, jalándola hacia la pared trasera de la pista que está cubierta con un feo tapizado de peluche.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Angela! ¡Dijo que yo era linda!

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¡Lo sé!

—¿De qué más hablaron?

Mis ojos se van hacia mis patines beige rentados, están sucios por llevar años de ser rentados por Dios sabrá cuánta gente. Cuando Edward empezó a trabajar en Skagit Skate, guardé mis maravillosos patines negros con cintas moradas y ruedas, y comencé a rentar unos como excusa para hablar con él.

—Um, de pocas cosas. Pero sí descubrí que va a entrar a nuestra escuela este otoño. _Y _va en último año.

—Oh, ¿no irá a Burlington?

—No. —Una enorme sonrisa se apodera de mi rostro—. A Mt. Vernon.

—Es maravilloso, Bella.

—¿Qué es tan maravilloso? —pregunta Jessica, que patina hasta detenerse junto a nosotras.

Giro mi enorme sonrisa hacia ella.

—Edward estará en nuestra escuela este otoño, en nuestro año.

Ella ni siquiera intenta esconder el disgusto que cruza su rostro.

—Oh.

—¿Cuál carajo es tu problema? —pregunto indignada en nombre de Edward.

—Es que… no sé. —Ladea su cabeza de rizos—. ¿Por qué sus padres lo hacen comenzar en una nueva escuela ya en último año? Y con sus… _problemas_, no sé cómo podrá encajar. Y tú no vas a _adoptarlo_ y traerlo a nuestro grupo, ¿verdad? Es _tan raro_.

Mis ojos se entrecierran más durante su pequeño discurso, y ahora apenas puedo ver a través de las pequeñas rendijas entre mis párpados. Mis fosas nasales se abren mientras rechino los dientes. ¿Por qué soy amiga de esta chica?

—Primero que nada, él no es un _cachorro_. Así que no. No voy a "adoptarlo". Aunque si quiero pasar tiempo con él, que _sí_ quiero, entonces lo haré. Chingado, si no puedes lidiar con eso, entonces no tienes que estar con nosotros. Pero para que lo sepas, creo que estás siendo ridícula. —Puedo ver la sorpresa en su rostro. No le digo sus verdades las veces que debería, pero en serio me está encabronando—. Quiero decir, ¿qué? ¿Crees que tu valor va a bajar sólo porque él está cerca? ¿Cómo rayos es que eso te afecta?

Jessica abre y cierra la boca como si fuera pez antes de decidir que no tiene respuesta y alejarse. Eso pensé. No le afecta en absoluto, pero es tan egoísta que no puede ver más allá de sus propios pechos.

—Vaya —dice Angela junto a mí—. No creí que pudieras enfrentarte así a Jessica. Quiero decir, sí. Es una perra, pero… vaya.

—Se sintió bien —susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuche sobre la gente que está patinando junto a nosotros.

Miro hacia el mostrador de renta y veo los ojos de Edward en mí antes de que aparte la vista. De ninguna manera pudo haber escuchado nuestra conversación, pero me pregunto, como he hecho cientos de veces antes, qué está pasando dentro de su enigmática cabeza.

* * *

Al parecer no soy la única que cayó bajo el encanto de esta historia… ¡73 reviews! Muchísimas gracias por tan cálido recibimiento

Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos el viernes con el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Química

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Química

Siempre hay un poco de anticipación cuando comienzas un nuevo año escolar. Al menos para mí. Me llevo bien con la mayoría, y me encanta ver qué decide vestir la gente para el primer día y cuáles clases compartiré con mis amigos.

Este año mi emoción ha alcanzado proporciones épicas porque Edward estará ahí. Me descubro queriendo verme especialmente bien para él y ocupo un poco de tiempo extra en mi cabello y maquillaje.

Luego de abrocharme mis botas altas sobre mis skinny jeans, agarro mi mochila, me dirijo a la cocina por unas Pop Tarts —mamá y papá ya se fueron, así que estoy sola— y luego salgo hacia Big Red. Ésta se enciende con un rugido y palmeó de manera amorosa su tablero.

—Vamos, mujer. Va a ser un buen año.

Toco el claxon y _finalmente_ sale mi hermano por la puerta de enfrente, su enorme complexión contradice el hecho de que somos hermanos gemelos. Él destrozó su carro durante el verano y ahora está ahorrando para comprar otro, así que se sube a mi camioneta para que le dé un aventón.

—Ya era hora, cara de culo.

—Cállate, aliento a polla.

—Ooooh, buena esa —respondo metiendo la reversa—. Tengo que usar esa con Tyler cuando, inevitablemente, me invite a salir de nuevo.

—Eres demasiado egocéntrica.

—No. Sólo sé que está obsesionado conmigo porque no caí ante sus suaves palabras y sus frases de imbécil.

Emmett resopla.

—Va a ser un buen año, hermanita.

—Eso mismo pensé.

* * *

La decepción se instala luego de no ver a Edward en toda la mañana, incluso aunque estoy feliz de tener a Angela en mis primeras dos clases y a Emmett en el tercer periodo, Inglés. Finalmente lo veo en el almuerzo. Edward cruza las puertas dobles y se detiene, mirando a su alrededor vacilante y aferrándose a una bolsa azul que contiene su almuerzo. Su cabello castaño es un completo desastre, y se ve pecaminosamente bien en ese suéter negro con cuello V y jeans oscuros.

No creo que se atreva a acercarse por sí sólo, así que les digo a Jessica y Angela que volveré en un minuto y me dirijo a él. Quiero que se sienta cómodo, pero se ve todo menos eso.

—Hola Edward.

Su mirada verde se mueve hacia mi rostro y luego se dirije en lo que asumo es mi hombro izquierdo; el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda hace una breve aparición.

—Hola Bella.

—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

—Sí.

Sonrío.

—Bien. Estoy acá. —Mientras lo guío hacia nuestra mesa, veo a Jessica detenerse a medio bocado al vernos. Junta sus cosas y se levanta cuando nos acercamos.

—¿En serio, Jess?

—Olvidé que le dije a Mike que me sentaría con él. Disfruten la comida, chicos.

—Claro —murmuré luego de que se fue, sentándome frente a Angela. Si Jessica se va a portar así, que le vaya bien.

Edward se sienta junto a mí y no dice nada. Comienza a desempacar su almuerzo metódicamente, sus largos dedos alineando todo del objeto más grande al más pequeño antes de abrir cuidadosamente su sándwich. Agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos, sus labios se mueven por un momento antes de pronunciar un silencioso "amén".

Angela y yo compartimos una sonrisa y volvemos a comer cuando Edward agarra una mitad de su sándwich y le da una gran mordida. Ella y yo hablamos sobre nuestros maestros y si nos irá bien o no en nuestras clases. Edward no se une a la plática, y ninguna de nosotras espera que lo haga.

—¿Cómo va tu primer día? —le pregunto en silencio cuando baja su sándwich.

—Um. Bien. —Se encoge de hombros—. Supongo. Nadie me ha hablado aparte de un chico que conozco de la pista y una chica llamada Jane.

—Ugh. Mantente lejos de ella.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta inocentemente.

—Es problemática.

—Oh —asiente, mirando la lata de Pepsi en su mano—. Bien. Lo haré. No quiero problemas.

La inflexión en su voz, como si estuviera genuinamente asustado, rompe mi corazón. Me acerco un poco a él.

—Oye, está bien. Ella es… probablemente no es el tipo de persona con la que deberías convivir.

—¿Puedo convivir contigo? —Sus brillantes ojos se encuentran con los míos y los sostienen por un momento, y estoy tan sorprendida que no respondo de inmediato—. Olvídalo —susurra y mira su comida de nuevo.

—¡No! Quiero decir, ¡sí! Por supuesto que puedes convivir conmigo —suspiro y veo a Angela con una mirada de _ayuda_—. Quiero decir, _quiero_ que convivas conmigo, si quieres. Y Angela también. ¿Verdad, Ang?

—Así es —ella asiente aunque él no la está viendo—. Y mi novio, Ben, también se sentará con nosotros. Es muy amable, aunque supongo que soy poco parcial. —Su sonrisa se agranda, pero luego decae un poco—. Tiene gripe, así que no pudo empezar hoy, pero esperemos que pronto mejore para que puedas conocerlo.

Edward expresa un silencioso "Bien".

Parece ser muy tímido cerca de otras personas aparte de mí. Se ha abierto mucho conmigo desde que empecé a hablarle en la pista. Aunque no creo que la timidez sea causada por el Asperger. Conocí a otra persona con esa condición, y no era tan tímido. Sólo algo incómodo.

En definitiva Edward es socialmente torpe, pero es tan dulce. Sin mencionar guapísimo y caballeroso e inteligente. Suelto un silencioso suspiro antes de girarme hacia mi almuerzo, una vez más feliz por estar cerca de él.

Mientras recogemos las cosas de la comida le pregunto a Edward qué clase tiene después, y mi corazón revolotea en mi pecho cuando dice que química.

—¿Con el señor Spalding?

Edward saca el horario de su bolsillo trasero y lo desdobla para confirmar.

—Sí.

Le sonrió mientras vuelve a doblar cuidadosamente el horario y se lo mete al bolsillo.

—¡Genial! También estoy en esa clase. ¿Quieres caminar conmigo?

Una sonrisa tímida adorna sus labios.

—Sí.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia ;)

Nos vemos el lunes con la siguiente actualización.

Para las que leen mis otras historias: mañana hay actualización de la Diosa y el domingo de Pequeña.


	4. Marinera

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Marinera

Caminar juntos por el pasillo se siente de pareja, a pesar de que no estamos ni cerca de esa etapa.

Todavía.

Parece desalentador esperar algo más que conversaciones unilaterales y limitado contacto visual, pero desde la primera vez que lo vi me sentí atraída por él, no puedo evitarlo.

Noto que Edward casi siempre tiene su mirada dirigida hacia abajo para ver a dónde va, pero sin hacer contacto visual inadvertido con alguien. Me pone triste, y justo ahora todo lo que quiero es tomar su mano.

Quiero tomar su mano todo el tiempo.

Los dedos de mi mano izquierda, la que está más cerca de su derecha, se doblan cuando siento el calor de su mano en cercanía. Siento que durante el verano desarrollamos unos buenos cimientos para una amistad, pero no sé cómo reaccionará si estiro la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Puede que sea demasiado para el primer día de escuela, así que me resisto.

No es fácil.

El señor Spalding asigna compañeros de laboratorio, y Edward se agita y remueve nervioso junto a Mike Newton, uno de los atletas imbéciles de nuestra escuela. Veo que Mike le entrecierra los ojos a Edward y lo evalúa, puedo ver el momento exacto en que decide que es presa fácil.

Mis manos se hacen puños cuando Mike le tira al suelo la pluma a Edward. Edward se agacha para recogerlo tranquilamente como si esto pasara cientos de veces al día.

Carajo, más les vale que _no_.

Quiero golpear a Mike. Quiero abrazar a Edward y nunca soltarlo. Quiero hacer tantas cosas justo ahora, pero me quedo en mi lugar. Cuando la clase termine le preguntaré al señor Spalding si puedo cambiar de parejas. Siempre y cuando a Edward le parezca bien, seguramente estará de acuerdo.

Mike hace sus mierdas durante toda la clase, y para el término de ésta estoy encabronada.

Me dirijo directo a su mesa.

—¿Cuál carajo es tu problema? —le gruño incluso antes de que se levante de su lugar.

Me sonríe.

—Oh, hola Bella. Te ves bien. —A esto le sigue un guiño que él piensa es sexy.

—¿No me escuchaste, carajo? —Mis palabras son casi ahogadas por el sonido de bancos siendo arrastrados sobre el linóleo y la plática de los estudiantes, pero no es posible que no haya escuchado lo que dije—. ¿Tienes la cabeza tan metida en el culo de Tyler que está afectando tu sentido del oído?

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que los ojos de Edward están pegados en mí, y los tiene abiertos como platos. Nunca antes me había escuchado hablar así. Nunca le había mostrado este lado de mí a él, pero estoy tan enojada ahora que no puedo contenerlo. Y, bueno, ésta soy yo. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de que maldigo como marinero. Uno borracho, peludo y tatuado.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Swan? ¿Encariñada con el niño nuevo?

—Si debes saberlo, sí. Lo estoy. —Levanto la barbilla en señal de reto. Supuse que no esperaba una respuesta, y demuestra que tengo razón cuando no me contesta de inmediato.

—Uh… —alza las manos rendido—. Está bien. No quiero meterme en problemas con Emmett. Podemos cambiar de parejas o algo. Si quieres.

Resoplo y sacudo la cabeza. Qué cobarde. Le tiene tanto miedo a mi hermano que haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitar confrontarse con él. No es que lo culpe. Después de todo, mi gemelo es tres veces mi tamaño. Pobre mamá.

—_Quiero_ —le asentí presumidamente—. Hablaré con Spalding. Vete ya, Mikey.

Cuando miro a Edward, él está viendo la mesa negra, pero me ve por la comisura de sus ojos cada pocos segundos. Me siento junto a él suspirando luego de que Mike huye como la cucaracha que es.

—Lamento eso. Sé que probablemente no te gusta ese tipo de lenguaje considerando que en el almuerzo estabas rezando.

—Son sólo palabras —dice casi sonriendo.

—Cierto. Entonces… ¿todavía quieres convivir conmigo? —pregunto, dándole un ligero golpe a su hombro y casi haciéndolo caer de su asiento. Me río y resoplo—. Perdón.

—Está bien. Y sí.

—Qué bien. Hablaré con Spalding sobre cambiar de parejas si te parece. —Sacudo la cabeza—. Jodido Mike. Ugh.

—Sí —susurra Edward—. Él… apesta.

No puedo evitar reírme. Es tan malditamente lindo.

—Definitivamente apesta —concuerdo asintiendo—. Vamos. Es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a nuestra siguiente clase. Hablaré con Spalding mañana después del almuerzo.

* * *

Spalding es un viejo áspero y afortunadamente no le importa un carajo con quién nos ponemos de pareja.

Los ojos de Edward se encuentran con los míos cuando me siento en el banco junto a él y sus labios casi-demasiado-bonitos-para-ser-de-chico se estiran en una sonrisa.

Le sonrío de vuelta pasando los dientes por mi labio inferior y me preparo para la clase.

Debí haber pensado más en esto.

Está _justo_ a mí lado. Quiero decir, duh, sabía que estaría junto a mí, pero… no puedo _no_ ser consciente de él y sus largos dedos envueltos en su pluma y su olor a chico limpio y la forma en que su lengua sale de su boca cuando se concentra mucho, y…

Voy a _reprobar_ química.

* * *

Les adelante el capítulo porque mañana estaré todo el día en la uni.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!

La siguiente actualización será el miércoles :)


	5. Novio

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **Novio

Para el martes de la segunda semana, Edward finalmente se siente lo suficiente cómodo para acercarse directo a nuestra mesa en el almuerzo y sentarse. La aparición de Ben a mitad de la semana pasada lo alteró un poco, y yo tuve que traerlo cada vez que se detenía indeciso luego de entrar a la cafetería. Ben había sido muy amable y comprensivo, gracias a eso las cosas habían ido avanzando bien.

Él y Edward también se han llevado bien por World of Warcraft, y es bastante divertido escucharlos hablar de eso. A veces Edward se emociona demasiado y no deja hablar a Ben, pero a él parece no molestarle. Angela y yo sólo nos reímos y seguimos con nuestras conversaciones mientras ellos se pierden en Azeroth (sí, me aprendí el nombre) juntos.

Siento que Edward se tensa junto a mí cuando de repente Emmett se deja caer en mi otro lado. Le he contado un poco a Emmett sobre Edward. Somos muy unidos y nos decimos casi todo, así que claro que sabe de él, pero no los he presentado todavía. Emmett puede ser un poco pesado, y Edward ya es bastante tímido. Siento que Emmett podría abrumarlo.

—Hola, olvidé mi dinero para el almuerzo. ¿Puedes prestarme diez dólares?

Mi coleta se mece dramáticamente cuando giro la cabeza para quedar de frente a Emmett.

—¿_Diez_? ¿Cuántos lonches vas a _comprar_ exactamente?

Me observa con esa mirada que dice que debería considerar con quién estoy hablando, y tiene la boca hecha una línea recta.

—Mujer. Estoy _hambriento_. Esta mañana todo lo que comí fueron dos tristes panqués de arándano. —Pasa uno de sus fornidos brazos sobre mis hombros y me mira con esos enormes ojos tristes de cachorro, los cuales _yo_ inventé, por cierto. Él me robo esa mirada para conseguir de mamá lo que quería. Mi mirada parece funcionar sólo con papá.

Mi visión periférica capta un movimiento a la izquierda y me giro para ver a Edward que recoge apurado su comida.

—Oh, hola hombre —dice Emmett, extendiendo su mano libre hacia Edward—. Me han contado mucho de ti. Soy Emmett.

Edward mira su mano por un periodo de tiempo incómodamente largo, así que Emmett la retira.

—Tengo que irme —dice Edward apurado y se va antes de que yo pueda decir una palabra.

Me quedo boquiabierta, al igual que Angela y Ben, cuando lo vemos irse, se inclina hacia adelante dando largas zancadas, es como si no pudiera irse lo suficientemente rápido.

Me doy la vuelta y golpeo a Emmett en el pecho.

—Owww, cabrona. ¿Por qué carajo hiciste _eso_?

—Lo asustaste.

—Todo lo que hice fue presentarme. _Jesús_ —dice, sobándose el lugar donde le pegué.

—Oh, no seas una nena. Estoy segura de que me dolió más la mano a mí de lo que te dolió _a ti_. Ten. —Saco un billete de diez dólares de mi bolso y se lo pongo en la mano—. Cómprate tu estúpida comida. Iré a buscar a Edward.

—Gracias hermanita. —Emmett se acerca a mí y susurra—: Perdón.

—Oh, Em. No estoy enojada contigo. Creo que él se incomoda con mucha facilidad. Es mi culpa. Debí haberlos presentado antes.

Emmett va a comprarse su comida y se reúne con sus amigos del equipo de fútbol en su mesa, y yo cruzo la puerta que lleva hacia afuera, tomando el mismo camino por donde vi que se fue Edward. Finalmente lo encuentro sentado en una de las mesas para picnic con el rostro en las manos. Cada pocos segundos sacude la cabeza y parece estar murmurando algo.

Al acercarme lo escucho.

—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

—Oye —digo tranquila poniendo mi mano en su brazo.

Salta sorprendido y levanta la cabeza. Hay un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro y sus ojos son del verde más brillante que jamás haya visto.

—Oh, Dios, Edward. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? —mis manos se mueven sobre él para revisar si está herido y mi corazón se contrae ante el dolor que veo en sus ojos cuando éstos se mueven hacia mi rostro por un segundo.

Sus fosas nasales se expanden y su rodilla se mueve al bajar la vista y apartarla de mí.

—Probablemente deberías regresar con tu novio.

—Mi… ¿_qué_?

—Ya no quiero sentarme contigo en el almuerzo, Bella.

Abro los ojos como platos y siento que el corazón se me sale.

—¿No quieres? Pero creí que éramos amigos. Yo…

Su puño derecho golpea su muslo dos veces.

—Quiero ser más que tu amigo. Quiero ser tu novio. Pero ya se ha burlado de mí antes una chica como tú, con ojos bonitos y lindos pechos, y no puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar. No quiero volver a cambiarme de escuela. Debí adherirme a mi plan y no hacer amigos, y así todo hubiera estado bien. Pero no. Apareciste en la pista con tu cabello y tus pechos, y no puedo pensar con claridad cerca de ti y…

Ni siquiera lo pienso. Agarro su rostro, lo jalo hacia mí y lo beso con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

No iba a publicar hoy, pero estoy feliz porque me cancelaron un examen y pude salir temprano de la uni, así que les comparto mi felicidad con una actualización ;)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya veremos el miércoles cómo reacciona Edward ante ese beso.

Si gustan pasarse por el grupo de facebook "Traducciones: FungysCullen13", ahí encontrarán adelantos exclusivos de esta y todas mis traducciones.


	6. Encantos

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **Encantos

Con mis labios presionados firmemente en los suyos, acuno su hermoso rostro en mis manos, sintiendo por primera vez su fuerte mandíbula. Mis dedos juegan en las definidas orillas de ésta, justo debajo de sus oídos, y él gime en silencio contra mi boca. Pero justo cuando pienso que va a abrirla para mí, sus labios se pegan y se fruncen, y luego él me empuja.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? —su voz está llena de dolor, claramente soy una idiota—. Eres igual a _ella_.

Pero antes de poder ingeniar algo con qué responder, sus largas piernas lo alejan de mí.

—Emmett es mi… —le grito a su espalda, pero ya está demasiado lejos—… hermano —termino en silencio—. Mierda.

Edward no aparece en química, y yo paso toda la hora luchando contra las lágrimas y destrozándome las uñas entre los dientes.

¿Cómo es que jodí tanto las cosas que tuvo que faltar a clase en la segunda semana de clases?

_Dios_. Qué desastre.

Sigo sin saber qué pasó exactamente. Es obvio que malinterpretó la relación que tengo con Emmett, ¿pero decir que me _burlé_ de él? ¿Y qué pasó antes? Necesito encontrarlo. Ahora mismo.

Luego de química me apresuro hacia el estacionamiento. El Volvo viejo de Edward no está a la vista y mi corazón se hunde.

Se fue.

Y no sé dónde vive.

_Carajo_.

Hora de usar mis encantos.

—Hola señora Cope —saludo con mi mejor actuación de una voz alegre al entrar en la oficina. Justo ahora no me siento para nada feliz, pero necesito la información que tiene esta mujer, y haré casi todo por conseguirla.

—Bella, querida. ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Muy bien, gracias! ¿Cómo está usted? ¿Todavía le duele la espalda? —Ladeo la cabeza con simpatía mientras ella se soba la espalda baja.

—Oh, ya me acostumbre. Viene y va. ¿Cómo te ha ido en las clases? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Pues sí necesito ayuda, pero no con mis clases. En realidad necesito la dirección de otro estudiante.

La señora Cope sacude la cabeza.

—Oh, lo lamento, querida. No puedo proporcionarte esa información. Política de la escuela.

Asiento.

—Lo comprendo. Es que esta persona se fue temprano y olvidó su libro de química —alzo el mío como "prueba"—. Tenemos un examen muy importante mañana y sé que lo necesitará para estudiar.

—¿Tendrán un examen muy importante al comienzo del año?

_Mierda_.

—Bueno, ¿más bien como un cuestionario-examen de diagnostico? —digo como si fuera pregunta, espero que mi risa nerviosa no me delate.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira sospechosamente a través de sus lentes ovalados.

—Bella, sé que eres una buena chica. Así que, por qué no intentas decirme la verdad y quizá te ayude.

Abro los ojos como platos y me trago la saliva.

—Um… bueno… —Es mejor de lo que pensé. Hora de enfrentarlo como mujer—. Bien. Hice enojar un poco al chico nuevo, Edward. Bueno, no un poco. _De verdad_ lo hice enojar, pero es que él es _tan_ dulce. Me siento horrible. Faltó a nuestra clase de química y _de verdad_ necesito hablar con él y arreglar las cosas. _Por favor_ —le ruego con las manos unidas.

Ojos de cachorrito, no me fallen ahora.

—Oh, cariño. —Suaviza la mirada y me palmea la mano—. De acuerdo, pero no le digas a nadie. Y si los Cullen se enojan —dice con el rostro repentinamente duro—, yo no te di esta información, ¿entendido? —Por un minuto me siento asustada por la señora Cope.

También me da un justificante para llegar tarde y decido enfrentar mis últimas dos clases del día. Es una pendejada meterme en problemas con mamá y papá, y preferiría evitarlo.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando cuando llego a la modesta casa de los Cullen que está entre enormes árboles de bonitas hojas. No sé qué decir, pero no dejaré que los nervios me controlen. Tengo que arreglar esto. Incluso si él ya no quiere ser mi amigo.

Las lágrimas que amenazan con salir carcomen en mis ojos al pensar en eso cuando salgo de mi carro y me dirijo a la puerta de enfrente.

Una hermosa mujer con el cabello casi del mismo color que el de Edward abre la puerta y me quedo sin palabras. Sólo estoy ahí parada mirándola a sus ojos verdes. Obviamente es su madre, ¿cómo puedo explicarle que de alguna manera herí tanto a su bebito que lo hice llorar?

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunta sin ser grosera.

Jugueteo con la orilla de mi camiseta y muevo de un pie a otro.

—Um… —por un segundo miro con nostalgia mi carro.

—¿Tú eres Bella?

La encaro de nuevo tragando con fuerza.

—Sí.

Suspira y retrocede en la entrada.

—Entra. Probablemente deberíamos hablar.

* * *

Nos vemos el viernes con el siguiente capítulo ;)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	7. Detalles

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **Detalles

Luego de darme un vaso de agua, la mamá de Edward se sienta en el sofá frente a mí. La mesita de café entre nosotros se siente como una buena barrera, pero luego la imagino aventándola hacia un lado y echándose sobre mí, y me bebo mi agua mirando todo menos a ella.

—Espero que, ya que estás aquí, todo esto sea un gran malentendido.

Me limpio la boca con la manga y dejo mi vaso en la mesa.

—Um. Sí. —Miro alrededor de la habitación como si fuera a encontrar a Edward asechando en una esquina y pregunto—: ¿Está aquí?

—No.

—Oh —asiento y vuelvo a agarrar mi vaso de agua para tener algo que sostener.

—Me llamó cuando salió de la escuela y me reuní con él allá, pero luego él se fue.

—¿Podría, um… decirme a dónde fue?

Suspira y me preparo para que me pida que me vaya.

—Mira, sé que esto es entre ustedes dos y hago lo que puedo para no tratarlo como bebé. El asunto es que él _es_ mi bebé y no me gusta verlo herido. Tuvo muchos problemas en su antigua escuela, sobre todo con buscapleitos. Pero también hubo una chica que lo utilizó y lo humilló, y eso no es culpa tuya, Bella, pero _no puedo_ dejar que eso le vuelva a pasar. No creímos que volvería a ser el mismo después de eso. Se encerró tanto en sí mismo y… —se va deteniendo con lágrimas en los ojos y me encuentro deseando poder consolarla a pesar de que no la conozco. Mi nariz pica y las lágrimas cuecen mis ojos. Mirándome, dice—: Lo lamento. Debí dejar que él te lo dijera. Es que… le importas mucho. Por favor, _por favor_ no lo lastimes.

Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y sacudo la cabeza.

—Señora Cullen, no quiero lastimarlo. Jamás. También me importa. Lo prometo. Lamento todo esto. Es mi culpa. No le había presentado a mi hermano todavía porque él es tan… _Emmett_ —digo con los ojos bien abiertos y una sacudida de cabeza—. Y luego él vino y se sentó junto a mí hoy en el almuerzo, lo cual nunca pasa. Por supuesto, él me pasó el brazo por los hombros y supongo que Edward asumió que era mi novio. Y luego se fue de la cafetería, lo encontré en una de las mesas para picnic y lo _besé_, y…

—Es suficiente —me interrumpió alzando la mano—. No necesito saber todos los detalles. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que tienes buenas intenciones. Sé que la mayoría termina herido por amor en la vida, pero por lo que él pasó, Bella… no creo que pueda volver a soportarlo. —Sus ojos verdes brillan por las lágrimas.

—Lo entiendo. Y le prometo que no quiero nada más que lo que él está dispuesto a dar. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es el chico más dulce que he conocido. —Al decir eso mi sonrisa imita la suya, y cuando se pone de pie yo hago lo mismo.

—Encontró una casa del árbol en el bosque cuando estaba explorando después de mudarnos. Le gusta ir allí a pensar y dibujar.

—¿Dibuja?

—Casas. Quiere ser arquitecto.

—Oh. No sabía eso.

Se acerca y me da un apretón en el antebrazo para tranquilizarme.

—Lo conocerás, Bella. Dale tiempo y él te dejará conocerlo.

Sonriéndole le respondo:

—De acuerdo. ¿Debería…? —Señalo su patio trasero con la barbilla.

—Claro. Adelante. Hay un camino detrás del cobertizo.

Comienzo a caminar hacia las puertas deslizantes traseras.

—Oh, y ¿Bella?

—¿Sí, señora?

—Puedes decirme Esme. Fue un placer conocerte.

Agacho la cabeza sonrojada.

—Igualmente… Esme.

Me sonríe de manera cálida antes de agacharse para recoger nuestros vasos y me salgo por la puerta.

Es fácil encontrar el camino entre el bosque, y se ve que ha sido muy usado. Aunque siento que nunca voy a encontrar esa jodida casa en el árbol. Camino y camino intentando no tropezar y, _finalmente_, la veo. Debió pertenecer a una niña en alguna época porque es rosa con pequeñas macetas en las ventanas y mariposas pintadas en la puerta. Es exactamente lo que yo hubiera querido de niña.

Todas las ventanitas están abiertas, así que grito su nombre para hacerle saber que aquí estoy.

—Vete.

_Ouch_.

—No. Voy a subir. Necesito hablar contigo.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Bella.

Me subo a la escalera rosa que está en el tronco y miro hacia la puerta.

—Por favor, sólo escúchame, Edward, y luego me iré si así lo quieres.

No responde, así que lo tomo como una invitación. No importa si no lo es. Tengo que aclarar las cosas.

Al final me meto, con muy poca gracia debería agregar, por la pequeña puerta. Es algo bueno el hecho de que él no esté sentado directamente enfrente de ésta.

—Hola Edward. —Está en la esquina dibujando en papel cuadriculado, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos por un breve segundo y luego regresan a su hoja. Una vez más no responde.

Resoplando me siento con las piernas cruzadas frente a él. Un sonido de protesta sale de su boca cuando le quito la libreta y el lápiz de la mano.

—Necesito que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

Sigue sin responderme. Mira su rodilla izquierda que casi toca la mía derecha.

—_Dios_, Edward. Vamos. —Exasperada por su persistente silencio, decido empezar con lo más importante que él necesita saber—. Emmett _no_ es mi jodido novio.

* * *

Chan, chan, chan, chan… ahora sí, _mañana _se viene lo bueno ;)

Tuve que actualizar luego de tanta insistencia de su parte, ¡pero no lo vuelvan a hacer! A este paso terminaré de publicarla antes de lo planeado.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	8. Chelsea

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **Chelsea

Las cejas de Edward decaen y sacude un poco la cabeza.

—¿No lo… es? Pero estaba sobre ti. Lo vi.

—Es mi hermano gemelo.

—Tu… oh. —Sus mejillas se encienden de un brillante rojo.

Agachándome para verlo a los ojos, pregunto:

—¿Me dirás lo que pasó en tu vieja escuela? Tu mamá mencionó a una chica. —Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y luego la vuelve a apartar—. Puede que me ayude a entender mejor.

Las manos de Edward se hacen puños y todo su cuerpo se tensa.

—Fue… ella… quiero decir…

Poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas, murmuro:

—Respira. —Sus manos se extienden en sus rodillas y yo mantengo las mías sobre ellas.

Los ojos de Edward penetran los míos por un momento mientras respira profundamente y yo me quedo sin aliento. Es devastadoramente guapo. Quizá sea algo bueno que no haga contacto visual muy seguido. Yo podría morir por esa mirada verde que te roba el corazón.

—Ella, um… su nombre es Chelsea. Tiene cabello rojo y ojos azules, y en la secundaria tenía un enamoramiento con ella. —Sus dedos se remueven bajo los míos cuando se mueve un poco—. En ese entonces ella y yo éramos amigos, pero luego en preparatoria ella se hizo popular y dejó de hablarme. Yo tenía lentes y frenos, y eso hacía que no le agradara a la gente, supongo. —Se encoge de hombros y todo mi ser quiere abrazarlo con fuerza justo ahora.

—Lo lamento, Edward. La verdad no entiendo cómo podrías no agradarle a alguien.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan más de lo que ya estaban y las comisuras de su boca se alzan. Deslizando mis dedos por sus muñecas, acaricio los dorsos de sus manos con mis pulgares mientras que él continúa.

—Luego de un tiempo dejé de prestarle atención a Chelsea, no llevaba registro del grupo de populares. Definitivamente nunca iba a pertenecer a _e__se_ grupo. —Sacude la cabeza—. El año pasado, ella comenzó a hablarme de un día para otro, se sacudía el cabello y se presionaba contra mí, y pensé que quería que volviéramos a ser amigos. Pero ninguna otra chica jamás se había presionado contra mí de esa forma y era… agradable. —Me mira de nuevo y escondo la envidia breve y fuera de lugar que siento hacia esta chica sin rostro que pudo presionarse contra él—. Aunque ese día después de la escuela me besó y no podía creerlo. No entendía por qué quería besarme tan de repente porque no me había hablado en años. Fue mi primer beso.

Un arranque de celos golpea mi pecho, pero luego él frunce el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—Días después fui con ella a su casa y me besó de nuevo y me ofreció refresco. Me lo trajo en un vaso con hielo y me lo bebí de un trago porque estaba extremadamente sediento. —Saca una mano de debajo de las mías para pasársela por su despeinado cabello—. Um… no recuerdo cómo llegué a casa después de eso, pero recuerdo que mamá y papá estaban enojados conmigo por haber tardado tanto y porque no respondía mi teléfono. Les dije que necesitaba dormir. Estaba _muy_ cansado. —Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y mi corazón se rompe—. Al siguiente día en la escuela todos estaban llamándome con diferentes apodos, como… polla de bebé —dice, bajando la voz hasta un susurro—, y cosas así. Y descubrí que ella me tomó fotos desnudo y las subió a internet. —Vuelve a hacer puño sus manos y se mece un poco—. Ni siquiera estaba duro y ya he crecido, Bella. Puedo mostrártelo.

Me río por eso, a pesar de la seriedad de lo que le pasó.

—Ahora mismo no, pero gracias. —Aún sonriendo le doy un apretón a su mano para que sepa que puede seguir.

—De acuerdo. Como decía, todos eran tan malos. Ya tenía problemas con los abusadores, pero lo que ella hizo exacerbó todo. Resultó que ella tenía novio. —Sus ojos se mueven a los míos y entiendo un poco más lo que dijo antes.

—Está bien. Sigue —murmuro.

—Su novio estaba enojado conmigo porque no lo dejé copiarme en el parcial de cálculo y quería vengarse de mí. Sabía que yo había tenido un enamoramiento hacia ella y la usó para humillarme, Bella. —Edward frunce el rostro y sacude la cabeza—. No la delaté.

Frunzo el ceño ante eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sólo quería que todo acabara. Todos sabían. Los profesores, el director. Amenazó con expulsar a las pocas personas sospechosas, y su propio novio terminó delatándola. Mis padres querían presentar cargos, pero yo sólo quería olvidar todo e irme. No quería tener que testificar y hablar sobre mi propio… —señaló hacia su entrepierna—… _pene_. —Agacha la cabeza más, y todo lo que veo son los mechones rojizos y rubios de su cabello iluminados por la luz del sol que se filtra a través de las ventanas—. No creía poder soportar más vergüenza. Ya tenía tiempo queriendo mudarme y cambiar de escuela, pero el negocio de contaduría de papá estaba bien establecido ahí en Bellingham. Aunque hicieron ese sacrificio por mí después de todo lo que pasó con Chelsea.

—Claro que sí, Edward. Te aman.

—Lo sé, pero meses después de que paso eso, casi no le hablaba a nadie, incluidos ellos. Creo que los asustó mucho. Me siento mal por eso.

Estiro la mano y paso los dedos de manera tentativa por su cabello, y su cuerpo se relaja visiblemente.

—No deberías sentirte mal, Edward. No hiciste nada malo.

Asiente.

—Cuando hablé con ellos y les dije que no podía recordar lo que pasó, entonces _de verdad_ quisieron presentar cargos. Piensan que me dio rohypnol, el cual es una benzodiacepina que…

Vi todo rojo.

—Sé lo que es el rohypnol. ¿Esa puta te _drogó_ con eso?

Asiente de nuevo y dice:

—Eso creemos que pasó, pero ella nunca lo admitió. Se aferró en decir que sólo me quedé dormido. Entonces ya era muy tarde para hacerme exámenes sanguíneos o algo así. Borró las fotos, pero el daño estaba hecho.

—Dios, Edward. Lamento mucho eso que te pasó. —Mis dedos siguen pasando por su cabello porque eso parece mantenerlo más relajado.

—Entonces Emmett es tu hermano. —Me mira y todo lo que quiero es abrazarlo y besarlo de nuevo—. Y yo pensé que era tu novio, me sentí celoso y traicionado. Yo…

—Está bien. Sólo que la próxima que pase algo que te moleste, dame la oportunidad de explicarlo antes de que huyas. ¿Trato?

—Sí.

—Bien. Y lo mismo va para mí. Si me molesto, te lo diré en lugar de irme como lo hago a veces. —Me encojo de hombros. Definitivamente le hacía eso mucho a mi ex, y nunca ayudó en nada—. Entonces… lo que dijiste antes sobre querer ser mi novio… —Se sonroja al igual que yo, y un cálido estremecimiento se expande a través de mí al pensar en ser su novia—. ¿Sigue en pie la oferta?

Una de mis manos todavía está sobre la suya, y él la voltea para que queden palma contra palma, sus largos dedos acarician mi muñeca. La sonrisa que ilumina su rostro es algo que quiero ver todos los días por el resto de mi vida.

—Sí.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, todas odiamos a Chelsea. Bienvenidas al club.

Gracias por sus comentarios, y hasta el lunes ;)


	9. Bubis y Enchiladas

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: **Bubis y Enchiladas

—Entonces… eres mi jodido novio —susurro, inclinándome para juntar mi frente con la suya.

—Sí —susurra en respuesta Edward.

—¿Eso significa que ya puedo besarte?

—Sí.

Cerrando la distancia entre nuestras bocas, nuestros cálidos alientos se mezclan juntos en el aire frío, y quiero poder recordar este momento para siempre. Mis labios se encuentran con los suyos, suave y lento, y una vez más su mandíbula actúa como imán con mis manos. Sus grandes manos se posan en mis muslos y me queman a través de la mezclilla. Le saco suaves gemidos al jugar y acariciar sus labios con mi lengua, pero no empujo para entrar. Sé que no tiene experiencia.

Quiero educarlo.

Aunque iré tan lento como él lo necesite.

—Eres muy buena en esto —dice luego de separarnos para recuperar el aliento.

Me río.

—Gracias. Escucha, lamento lo del beso de antes. Quiero decir, no me arrepiento del beso en sí mismo porque llevaba una eternidad queriendo hacer eso, pero lamento que te haya molestado, y…

—Yo sólo lamento que no haya sido mi _primer_ beso —dice, y nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida por ser interrumpida.

En esta ocasión él lo inicia, acercándose para besarme más. Sus manos aprietan rítmicamente mis muslos.

—Puedes tocarme, Edward.

—¿En tus pechos?

—Sí —respondo riéndome—. Puedes tocarme donde quieras.

Nunca le diría eso a cualquier chico, pero la idea de que _este_ chico me toque me tiene ardiendo y palpitando con deseo.

Edward estira sus largas piernas y yo pongo las mías debajo de mí para darle espacio. Moviéndome hacia adelante con las rodillas, tomo su mano y la pongo sobre mi pecho.

—Oh, vaya. No se siente para nada como una bolsa de arena.

Me suelto riendo.

—Sí, no es muy parecido. En definitiva, Steve Carrell se equivocó con eso.

Lo aprieta y juega, y su otra mano se dirige a mi otro pecho.

—Voy a tocar mucho estos, Bella, para que lo sepas.

Se me escapa un gemido cuando sus pulgares rozan mis pezones.

—Con confianza, cariño.

* * *

Luego de que Edward disfrutara un poco de acción con las bubis y después de que yo metí la lengua en su boca, hablamos para conocernos un poco más. Me hace preguntas como si estuviera usando una lista en su mente. Aprendemos los cumpleaños y las canciones favoritas del otro. Descubro que él ya tiene dieciocho y que cumplirá diecinueve un día después de Navidad. Lo retrasaron en el jardín de niños porque su dificultad para comunicarse fue confundida con problemas de aprendizaje.

—¿Entonces ya tenías dieciocho cuando esa pu-quiero decir, Chelsea, te tomo las fotos?

—Sí.

—Maldición. Me preguntaba por qué el estado no presento cargos contra ella, pero no sabía si era algo automático o no.

Edward se encoge de hombros.

—No sé. Intento no pensar mucho en eso.

Sentada a su lado, me recargo en su hombro y le doy un apretón a su mano.

—Lo comprendo.

Me cuenta sobre su hermano mayor, Jasper, que va a UDub. Me hace más preguntas, hay unas en las que sí tengo que pensar de verdad, por ejemplo, cuál es mi flor favorita. Nadie me había preguntado eso antes.

Luego de unos besos más castos, finalmente decidimos regresar a la casa. Pronto se meterá el sol y estamos muy metidos en el bosque.

Esme nos sonríe cuando entramos tomados de la mano, y veo por mi visión periférica que le asiente, de manera no muy sutil, a Edward.

—Bella, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Voy a hacer enchiladas.

—Oh, claro. Gracias. Sólo le mandaré un mensaje a mi mamá para avisarle. —Me acerco al lugar donde dejé mi bolsa cuando llegué y veo que Edward se acerca a su mamá en la cocina. Hablan en voz baja entre ellos por un momento, y luego ella se pone de puntillas para abrazarlo. La deja colgarse de su cuello y susurrarle algo en el oído, mientras él le soba de manera ligera la espalda; es lo más lindo del mundo.

A mamá le parece bien que me quede a cenar. Al parecer, conoció a Esme el mes pasado en Thriftway y piensa que es encantadora. Supongo que no hablaron de sus hijos porque no se dio cuenta de que Esme era la mamá de mi chico guapo de la pista de patinaje.

Es un mundo pequeño.

Bueno, más bien pueblo pequeño.

La puerta de enfrente se abre cuando estoy metiendo el celular de regreso en la bolsa.

—Es, ¿de quién es ese cacharro oxidado que está en el camino...? —El hombre rubio se detiene de golpe cuando me ve tapándome la boca con una mano intentando contener la risa—. Oh. Hola. —Sonríe—. Perdón. ¿Tu cacharro oxidado?

Asiento sonriéndole y alzando mi mano a modo de saludo.

—Hola. Soy Bella.

Agranda los ojos ligeramente.

—Ohhhh. _Oh_. Bella. Bien. Hola. Soy el papá de Edward. Carlisle. Gusto en conocerte —dice asintiendo.

Oh, Dios. Es casi tan lindo como Edward.

—Gusto en conocerlo también.

—¿Eso qué huelo son enchiladas?

Asintió, y sigo riéndome un poco.

—Ahh, las favoritas de Edward. Tiene sentido. ¿Vas a quedarte?

—¿Carlisle? —dice Esme apareciendo por la esquina de la cocina limpiándose las manos en un trapo—. Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo la tarde? ¿La oficina sobrevivió sin mí?

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que trastorné el día entero de esta familia, y la culpa que antes había reemplazado con determinación regresa de golpe, llenándome hasta el tope.

—Oh. Sí, todo bien. No te preocupes —le responde—. ¿Edward está bien? —Me ve brevemente, no creo que fuera su intención hacerlo, pero aún así se siente como un golpe en el estómago.

Esme sonríe y me relajo un poco.

—Sí. Está perfecto. Me está ayudando con la cena.

—Oh —interrumpo—. ¿Hay algo que _yo_ pueda hacer para ayudar? Soy un poco desastrosa en la cocina, pero me encantaría ayudar si puedo.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Estaba a punto de preparar un pico de gallo*. Te enseñaré qué debes hacer.

Carlisle me sonríe y la culpa se va dejando un cálido alivio. No puedo soportar el pensar que no les agrado a los papás de Edward.

Cuando entro en la cocina veo a Edward tarareando felizmente mientras hace enchiladas y menea la salsa, me encanta aprender todas estas cosas nuevas de él. Poniéndome a su lado, le pregunto:

—¿Te gusta cocinar?

Agacha la cabeza mientras rocía una tortilla con queso rallado, agregándole después pollo desmenuzado.

—Sí.

—Me ha ayudado desde que tenía cinco años —dice Esme, entrando de nuevo a la cocina y dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes del pico de gallo—. Aquí tienes, Bella. Sólo corta en cuadritos esto, y te diré qué hacer a partir de allí, ¿de acuerdo? —Me da un cuchillo y paso saliva.

—Um. Bien. Un gran cuchillo terrorífico. No hay problema.

Se ríe entre dientes.

—Sólo aleja los dedos y estarás bien.

—De acuerdo. No cortarme los dedos. Entendido.

Edward deja de menear en la estufa y me mira con los ojos llenos de miedo. Justo entonces Esme se ríe de nuevo y él la mira, su preocupación también se disuelve en risas.

Le frunzo el ceño jugando.

—Ya está bien, Risitas. Es suficiente. Tú tienes el trabajo fácil allí.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y dice:

—No pretendía hacerte enojar. Podemos cambiar de puestos si quieres.

—Oh, Edward. Sólo estaba jugando. No me hiciste enojar. Y estaré bien. Probablemente arruinaré la salsa y luego tendríamos que ordenar pizza, y… no. Estaré bien. —Agito el cuchillo hacia él para demostrarle qué tan bien estoy, y éste se me resbala de las manos, cayendo sobre la tabla para cortar con un golpe seco, mandando a volar los vegetales—. Oh, jo-quiero decir, oops.

—De acuerdo, ¿por qué no vas a poner la mesa, Bella? —dice Esme, alejándome de la tabla para cortar y el cuchillo de la muerte.

—Bien. Lo siento. Desastre, ¿recuerdan? —le sonrío con timidez.

—No pasa nada. Te mostraré dónde está todo.

* * *

Luego de una cena deliciosa donde Edward y yo nos sonrojamos y nos sonreímos el uno al otro mientras Carlisle y Esme pretendían no darse cuenta, Edward me acompaña a mi camioneta.

—¿Te veré mañana en el almuerzo? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

Suspiro mientras sus dedos juegan con los míos.

—Te extrañaré.

—Yo también te extrañaré, Bella. ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?

—Por favor, hazlo.

Sus labios bajan a los míos, y es dulce, suave, es _él_. Un día espero abrir un lado más salvaje de él, pero por ahora esto es perfecto.

Suspirando de nuevo, finalmente me alejo para subirme a mi camioneta. Nuestras manos siguen entrelazadas, y dejo que mis brazos se estiren todo lo posible antes de soltarlo.

—¿Tienes tu celular en el bolsillo?

—Sí —responde sacándolo.

—Supongo que ya que eres mi jodido novio, probablemente deberíamos tener el número del otro. —Le guiño y él asiente con una sonrisa.

—Definitivamente. Sí.

* * *

*****Los picos de gallo son un acompañamiento habitual de muchos platillos mexicanos. La variedad más común de esta ensalada es una mezcla de tomate, cebolla y chiles jalapeños picados, cuyos colores corresponden a los colores de la bandera de México, por lo cual también se le llama ensalada mexicana o ensalada bandera.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Nos vemos el miércoles con la siguiente actualización.


	10. Suelo

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: **Suelo

Mi celular suena un par de veces antes de que llegue a casa, y lo reviso en cuanto llego al camino de entrada.

_**Me gusto mucho besarte, Bella. ~E**_

_**Y tocar tus pechos. ~E**_

_**Que duermas bien. Nos vemos mañana. ~E**_

Riéndome, tecleo la respuesta.

**También me gustó besarte. Y que tocaras mis pechos. ;) Nos vemos mañana. Dulces sueños. ~B**

_Dios_, lo amo.

Quiero decir…

No _así_.

Todavía.

Una calidez abrumadora se adhiere a mi pecho al pensar en enamorarme de Edward. O más específicamente, que _él_ se enamore de _mí_ porque yo ya sé que voy a enamorarme de él. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Me quedo unos minutos más en mi camioneta a la espera de una respuesta, pero ésta no llega. Suspirando agarro mi mochila y entro caminando en las nubes a mi casa.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Finalmente castraste a Newton? —pregunta Emmett.

Resoplo.

—Desearía.

—¿Y qué hay con esa… —pregunta agitando un dedo frente a mi cara—… felicidad que te come la cara?

—Siempre estoy feliz.

Emmett aparta la cabeza para poder verme de lado.

—No _así_ de feliz. Sé que terminaste siguiendo al chico Edward. Supongo que todo salió bien.

Asiento.

—Muy bien. De hecho, es mi nuevo novio. —Mi sonrisa es grande y ridícula, y no me importa un carajo. Emmett puede burlarse de mí todo lo que quiera. Nadie puede reventarme mi burbuja de felicidad.

—¿_Quién es_ tu nuevo novio?

_Mierda_. Hable muy rápido.

Papá abre una lata de cerveza y se sienta en su sillón, mirándome con un movimiento amenazante de bigote.

—Sabes que tenemos que conocer a cualquier chico con el que salgas, Bells.

Suspirando de manera dramática, respondo:

—Lo sé, papá. Todo pasó hoy. Prometo que traeré a Edward en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Edward, ¿eh? —gruñe—. Bueno, tendremos que ver qué tal es este _Edward_.

—Charlie —sisea mamá al entrar por la puerta con una canasta llena de ropa sucia—. Sé amable.

—Sí. Sé amable —reitero—. Edward es muy dulce. No se parece en nada a Brady, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bueno, todos pensamos que Brady también era dulce al principio. —Sus cejas se alzan en una posición alta en su frente y se ve más petulante que el demonio.

—Sí, sí, sí. No me lo recuerdes.

—Esa paliza que te ofrecí sigue sobre la mesa. Sólo digo —dice mi hermano desde el sofá.

—Lo sé, Em. —Palmeo su rodilla y me siento junto a él—. Lo sé.

* * *

La mañana siguiente salgo para dirigirme a la escuela y mi corazón hace un salto invertido, aterrizando de golpe en mi estómago. Luego comienza a nadar ahí y una enorme sonrisa se planta en mi rostro.

De pie contra su carro vistiendo un suéter verde oscuro y unos jeans perfectamente ajustados está… mi novio.

_Dios_.

Edward es mi jodido novio.

Caminando hacia él noto que sus ojos están pegados en los centímetros de piel desnuda visible entre mis botas y mi falda, y sonrío.

—Hola.

Se sobresalta y lleva sus ojos a los míos, sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

—Hola Bella.

Le sonrió con complicidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Viniste a recogerme?

—Sí.

—Oh, no tenías que hacerlo. —Mi cabeza ladeada y la risita femenina contradicen por completo sus palabras. Quiero decir, estoy casi desmayada aquí.

—Lo busqué en internet. Esto es lo que hacen los novios —dice, mirando mis pechos y luego mis piernas de nuevo—. Recogen a sus novias para llevarlas a la escuela. Las besan para saludarlas y a veces les dan flores. Yo no traje flores, pero… —se detiene y se agacha para dejar un ligero beso en mis labios y, oh sí, me derrito a sus pies.

—Fue muy dulce de tu parte, Edward. —Sus ojos sostienen los míos más de ese segundo acostumbrado, y casi me desmayo aquí. Cuando su mirada se aparta un poco, encuentro mi voz de nuevo—. ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

—Tu casa me queda de camino a la pista, y he visto tu camioneta estacionada afuera en muchas ocasiones. Es bastante notoria.

—Si por notoria te refieres a que sobresale como un pulgar hinchado, entonces tienes toda la maldita razón —dice Emmett acercándose detrás de mí.

Girándome hacia él le respondo:

—Cierra tu jodida boca sobre Big Red. Transporta tu culo bastante bien, ¿o no?

—Pues sí. Esperemos que no por mucho tiempo más. ¿Qué onda, Edward?

Edward se remueve nervioso sobre sus pies.

—Yo, um, vine para llevar a Bella a la escuela. Ya soy su novio, así que…

—Eso escuché. Buena suerte con ésta. Es una carga.

Le pego en el brazo.

—¿Ves?

—Oh, cállate.

—Es en serio, hombre. Estoy feliz por ustedes. ¿Todo bien entre nosotros?

Parece que Edward se obliga a ver a Emmett a los ojos por un breve momento.

—Sí. Fue un malentendido.

Emmett asiente y extiende la mano. En esta ocasión Edward le da un apretón y, justo así, todo está en paz entre ellos.

Hasta que Emmett vuelve a abrir la boca.

—Qué bien. Ahora, aclaremos una cosa más, y entonces tú y yo podremos llevarnos bien.

_Oh, mierda_.

La mirada nerviosa de Edward se mueve entre la cara de Emmett y las llaves en su propia mano.

—Um, bien.

—Si lastimas a mi hermana, te patearé el trasero. ¿Entendido?

Edward mueve las manos para poder mirar el piso.

—_¡Emmett!_ —Me imagino saltando sobre su espalda para estrangularlo con la correa de su mochila.

—¿Qué? Eres mi hermanita. Es mi trabajo protegerte.

Ruedo los ojos. Con fuerza.

—Sólo soy dos minutos más pequeña que tú, imbécil. Y no tienes que protegerme de Edward. _Dios_. Toma. —Le doy mis llaves—. Llévate mi camioneta y vete a la escuela. Te veré en inglés. —Frunciéndole el ceño una vez más, me giro hacia Edward.

Edward, que está temblando.

Genial.

—Puta madre. Lo lamento mucho, Edward. Sólo está siendo protector. No lo decía en serio. Ya me han lastimado antes y no lo he dejado patearle el _trasero a nadie_.

Pasa saliva.

—Está bien, Bella. Yo estoy bien. No te lastimaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Acercándome a él, paso mis brazos por su cuello y lo jalo hacia mí.

—Sé que no lo harás, Edward. Lo sé.

Mi toque parece calmarlo, recarga la cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo rasco ligeramente los cabellos cortos en su cuello. Le lanzo otra mirada de enojo a Emmett cuando sale del camino de entrada en mi camioneta y musita un "Perdón", pero sigo enojada. Él sabe que Edward es diferente. Todavía no sabe sobre los que se burlaban de él y esas cosas, pero no puede _decir_ esas mierdas como si nada.

—Vayamos a la escuela. No queremos llegar tarde —le murmuro a Edward.

Parece darse cuenta de dónde está y qué se supone que debería estar haciendo; salta atento y me abre la puerta del carro luego de soltarme.

—Cierto. Me aseguré de salir quince minutos antes para tener tiempo suficiente para llegar.

—Gracias. —Me meto en su carro extremadamente limpio e inhalo profundo. Huele a él: ese olor perfecto a jabón, suavizante y chico limpio.

Suspirando felizmente, me pongo el cinturón de seguridad mientras Edward acomoda su largo cuerpo en el asiento del conductor.

No sé cómo reaccionará la gente en la escuela al vernos como pareja, pero no podía importarme menos. Todo lo que me importa es hacer feliz a este chico.

—¿Estás lista para irnos? —pregunta.

Sus manos están a las diez y dos en el volante, si no fuera así me hubiera gustado sostener una. En lugar de eso, sonrío y deslizo mi mano en su muslo.

—Sí.

* * *

No tuve clase así que pude actualizar temprano ;)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Nos vemos el viernes con la siguiente actualización.


	11. GPS

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: **GPS

Me bajo del carro de Edward y me echo la mochila al hombro justo cuando él se acerca al lado del copiloto. Se ve inseguro y no me gusta para nada eso, así que le sonrío y deslizo mi mano en la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Al instante los hombros de Edward pierden un poco de tensión y me sonríe.

—¿Está bien si te beso en la escuela, Bella?

Mi sonrisa se agranda, muevo la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de invitación y me acerco a él.

—Sí.

Inclinándose roza sus labios sobre los míos y yo lo siento hasta la punta de mis pies. Mis labios se amoldan con los suyos al acercar más mi cuerpo, una de mis manos sube por su pecho hacia su hombro. Me pierdo en él por un minuto, cerrando mis dedos en el cabello que tiene en la nuca. Edward chupa mi labio inferior, sacándome un bajo gemido.

Cuando siento su erección presionada en mi estómago me doy cuenta de dónde estamos y que necesitamos bajar la temperatura. Ya mismo.

Poniendo mi mano en su pecho, lo empujo ligeramente y su rostro se sonroja mucho, sus ojos miran sobre mi hombro, luego hacia mi boca y después vuelve a apartarlos.

Sintiendo la necesidad de tranquilizarlo, sonrío y me lamo los labios.

—Mmm. Sí que creciste.

Los ojos de Edward vuelan hacia los mío, congelándome en mi lugar. Y luego se ríe. Una carcajada completa, de ésas que hacen aparecer arrugas en los ojos mientras echas la cabeza hacia atrás. Si puedo hacerlo reír así todos los días, seré una chica muy feliz.

Nuestras manos se encuentran de nuevo, y nos dirigimos a la guarida del león.

Se voltean cabezas. Se abren bocas.

Me importa un carajo.

Nada puede quitarme la sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Estás _saliendo_ con él?

Bueno, quizá _eso_ sí. El grito de Jessica causa que mis labios se frunzan, pero sólo porque no puedo creer que se haya convertido en esa súper perra. Especialmente desde que empezó a salir con Newton.

Girándome hacia ella, alzo las cejas a modo de reto.

—¿Celosa?

Bufa.

—Claro que no.

—Pues deberías. —Mis dedos suben por el pecho cubierto por un suéter de Edward, y miro de manera cariñosa su precioso rostro. Él mira el movimiento antes de que sus ojos se dirijan a mi rostro por un segundo y luego hacia Jessica—. Apuesto a que el pequeño Mikey no podría encontrar tu punto G aunque tuviera un mapa _y_ un GPS —termino, mirándola justo cuando su rostro se torna rojo. Me río—. Aww. Perdón. Supongo que di en el clavo. Es una pena que Mike no pueda. —Agitando mi cabello en su dirección, me giré para seguir caminando hacia mi casillero, jalando a Edward tras de mí.

Por un segundo la culpabilidad me llena el estómago, pero me la quito. Ella es completamente insensible con Edward, y quizá no debí haberme rebajado a su nivel, pero no puedo dejar que siga diciendo estupideces, ¿verdad?

Y probablemente no debí implicar que Edward y yo hemos hecho _más_ de lo que de verdad es, pero…

—Bella, ¿dónde _está_ el punto G de Jessica? —pregunta Edward en silencio, deteniendo mis pensamientos cuando nos paramos frente a mi casillero—. ¿Tú también tienes uno? ¿Dónde está? Soy excelente en geocaching*. Si me das las coordenadas…

Riéndome me paro de puntillas y le doy un besito en los labios.

—Hablaremos sobre eso más tarde. Las clases empiezan en cinco minutos.

—Bien. —Deja un suave beso en mi frente antes de irse a su casillero, y yo suspiro soñadoramente.

—Estás metida hasta el fondo —dice Angela, reuniéndose conmigo para irnos a nuestra clase de economía.

—Totalmente. —Ambas nos reímos—. Él es tan… —suspiro de nuevo—. Perfecto.

—¿Y no es raro que no te vea a los ojos? ¿Cómo cuando se besan y esas cosas?

—Bueno, cerramos los ojos al besarnos —respondo con un movimiento de cejas exagerado.

Angula se ríe.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí. Creo que se siente más cómodo conmigo. Estoy segura de que llevará tiempo, pero todo está bien. Eso sólo hace que las veces en que _sí_ me ve a los ojos sean más especiales.

Me sonríe.

—Pues yo pienso que ustedes forman bonita pareja. Estoy feliz por ti.

Asintiendo, y sonriéndole de orea a oreja, respondo "Gracias" cuando cruzamos la puerta del salón.

* * *

En el almuerzo Tyler se sienta en el lugar vacío junto a mí, y empiezo a pensar que estoy maldecida.

—Hola Bella.

—Hola —murmuro, alejándome ligeramente de él.

—¿Qué harás este fin de semana?

Miro a Edward apretando la mandíbula, pero él está mirado la mesa.

—Todavía no sé. Probablemente iré a la pista como siempre.

—Tendré una fiesta el sábado en la noche en mi casa. Mis papás saldrán del pueblo. —Me sonríe de forma salaz—. Deberías venir.

Mi sonrisa en respuesta es algo burlona.

—Suena divertido. Lo hablaré con Edward y te diré luego.

El rostro de Tyler decae.

—Oh. Uh… —Mira alrededor de nuestra mesa. Ben y Angela están tranquilos. No son parte esencial el grupo social de nuestra escuela, en lugar de eso prefieren pasar solos su tiempo libre.

No puedo culparlos por ello.

—Sí —dice Tyler, finalmente comprendiendo—. Bien. Tú me avisas.

—Claro. —Me giro hacia Edward despidiendo de esa forma a Tyler. Su silla raspa de manera ruidosa al irse.

Mi mano se mueve hacia el muslo de Edward y aprieto ligeramente.

—No te preocupes por él —le digo al oído—. Solía invitarme mucho a salir, pero nunca he aceptado y no tengo interés en él. ¿Bien?

Las orillas de la boca de Edward se alzan y me mira, relajando su tensa postura.

—Bien.

—¿Quieres que nos juntemos después de clases para… _estudiar_? —Alzando las cejas muevo mi mano hasta casi llegar a la parte interna de su muslo.

—Sí —susurra—. ¿Pero también podremos besarnos más?

Entierro el rostro en su hombro y me río entre dientes antes de verlo de nuevo.

—Absolutamente. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Emmett estará en la tienda de botes de papá trabajando.

Edward me ve a los ojos, ese hoyuelo matador en su mejilla izquierda me hace un guiño.

—Sí.

* * *

*Geocaching: Consiste, por parte de una persona, en esconder objetos en el campo o en la ciudad y posteriormente apuntar las coordenadas geográficas de ese punto mediante un receptor GPS y hacerlas públicas (por lo general en sitios web especializados) para que otras personas puedan efectuar su búsqueda.

* * *

Son 21 capítulos de la historia, así que todavía nos quedan 10

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Nos vemos el lunes con la siguiente actualización


	12. Range Rover

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: **Range Rover

Tengo una nueva adicción: besar a Edward Cullen.

No es que antes tuviera muchas adicciones, pero… los labios de ese chico me hacen cosas que mi ex novio, Brady, no podía hacer con todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera lo entiendo, pero no puedo tener suficiente de él. Afortunadamente, tampoco Edward puede. Aunque su verdadera adicción está más al sur de mis labios y es 34B.

—¿Quieres que me quite la blusa? —susurro contra sus labios.

Se congela. Aparta sus manos de mi pecho. Asiente. Abre bien los ojos cuando muevo las manos hacia la orilla de mi blusa.

Mi sostén es de delgado, y mis pezones ya están endurecidos contra la tela rosa a causa de tanta estimulación. Edward se lame los labios, mirándolos. Inhala profundamente y luego exhala larga y firmemente antes de mover sus grandes manos para sumergirse en mis pechos de tamaño promedio.

—Son de medida perfecta —dice de repente, haciéndome sonreír, y lo jalo de nuevo de regreso a mis labios.

Es el tercer día que me ha llevado y traído de la escuela, y el tercer día que pasamos en mi habitación "estudiando".

Ha sido agradable no tener que dejar a Emmett en la tienda de botes que nuestro papá tiene junto con el tío Harry, porque sino inevitablemente terminaría atrapada ahí para hacer _algo_; ayudar a mamá con la administración, llevarle partes a Rosalie, la mecánica, asquearme al ver a Emmett coquetear con Rosalie, lo que sea.

Sí, besar a Edward en mi habitación es mucho, mucho más agradable que todo eso. Especialmente ahora que ya sabe lo que está haciendo con su lengua.

Mi chico aprende rápido, lo cual predice muy buenas "lecciones" futuras.

Mi teléfono suena dentro de mi mochila, pero lo ignoro mientras le lengua de Edward se desliza contra la mía, sus dedos pellizcan gentilmente mis pezones sobre el sostén.

Un minuto después vuelve a sonar, y luego otra vez. Lo ignoro acercándome más a este hermoso chico y comienzo a sacarle el suéter del torso. Aunque antes de poder quitárselo, la puerta de un carro se cierra de golpe en el patio de enfrente y me congelo, sabiendo que papá finalmente debió darse cuenta de que Em ha estado manejando mi camioneta hasta la tienda, y con eso se acaba la fiesta. Si fuera Big Red, hubiera escuchado el retumbar de su motor. La Range Rover de papá no es tan ruidosa.

Emmett debió haberme mandado el mensaje para advertirme.

—_Mierda_. —Salto lejos de Edward, cuyas manos se quedan en el aire, justo donde estaban mis pechos. Me reiría si no estuviera muerta del miedo ahora. Luego de pararme y volver a ponerme la blusa, lo levanto de mi cama—. Vamos. Apúrate. Agarra tu mochila.

Lo llevo bajando las escaleras justo cuando papá entra por la puerta.

—Isabella Marie Sw… —grita antes de vernos y detenerse. No hay manera en que no sepa dónde estábamos. Encuadra los hombros y ladea la cabeza, tronándose el cuello como lo hace cuando intenta controlar su temperamento. Y, oh, mierda. Tiene el bigote erizado y todo—. ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo aquí solo con mi hija, jovencito?

Edward comienza a hablar y me giro hacia él.

—No respondas eso. —Me giro de nuevo y gimo—. ¿Podemos hablar afuera, papá?

—No. Él tiene que responderme. Y tú —me señala con su dedo índice—, sabes malditamente bien que no debes tener chicos en tu habitación cuando no estamos en casa.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Oh, por favor. Prácticamente dejabas que Brady viviera aquí cuando estábamos juntos. —Edward aprieta mi mano y me giro hacia él, dándome cuenta de que todavía no le he contado de Brady. Le dije que antes me habían lastimado, pero no los detalles—. Te contaré luego —susurro.

—Eso era diferente —dice papá—. Lo conocíamos y confiábamos en él. —Ante mi mirada de incredulidad, agrega en un murmullo—:… en aquel entonces.

—Bien, sé que rompí las reglas y lo siento. Pero, _por favor_, ¿podemos hablar afuera por un minuto?

Papá bufa.

—Bien. —Pero antes de girarse para salir, señala sus ojos con dos dedos y luego los apunta hacia Edward, que retrocede ante el gesto.

Rodando los ojos a la espalda de papá cuando él se dirige al porche, termino de bajar las escaleras y me giro hacia Edward.

—Ahora vuelvo. ¿Quieres ver televisión o algo? No tardaré mucho.

Unos preocupados ojos verdes me pegan a la pared por un momento.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

Acariciando su mejilla, respondo:

—Sí. No te preocupes.

Cierra los ojos y exhala pesadamente. Probablemente mi papá lo asustó de muerte. Pobrecito.

—Bien, me sentaré en la mesa y comenzaré mi tarea de cálculo

—Cerebrito —bromeo.

Se sonroja.

—Me gustan las matemáticas. Si quieres, más tarde puedo ayudarte con tu tarea de pre-cálculo.

—Primero consigamos que salgas de aquí con las bolas todavía pegadas a tu cuerpo, y luego vemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Pasándose el nudo de la garganta, la mano de Edward se mueve instintivamente hacia su entrepierna, y sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo con los míos, llenos de terror.

—Mierda. Perdón. No será tan malo. Lo prometo. Todo estará bien. —Lo llevo a le mesa y le beso la mejilla—. Siéntate. Haz tus matemáticas de genio y volveré en unos momentos.

Al cruzar la puerta principal me doy cuenta de que últimamente he estado haciendo las cosas al revés. Debí haberles contado más a mis padres sobre Edward antes de que corriéramos el riesgo de encontrarnos así.

—¿Mamá se quedó en la tienda?

Papá abre la boca, pero mi pregunta es interrumpida cuando Big Red llega a toda velocidad al camino de entrada. Mamá y Emmett saltan fuera de ella, probablemente para actuar como mediadores porque saben que papá está enfadado conmigo. No es como si él me hubiera lastimado alguna vez o algo parecido, pero mamá es mucho más razonable cuando se trata de chicos.

—Charlie —dice mamá con su tono de advertencia.

—No, Renée. Ella ha traído a ese chico a su habitación mientras no estábamos aquí, y ni siquiera lo hemos conocido. Es completamente inaceptable. Lleva _tres días_ saliendo con él, ¡y su blusa está al revés, por amor a Dios!

Al bajar la vista noto que, ciertamente, me puse la chingada blusa al revés. _Mierda_. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Llevamos casi todo el verano conociéndonos, papá. Sólo porque antes no estábamos saliendo, no significa que no estuviéramos hablando y conociéndonos. Y, en realidad, todo lo que hemos hecho es besarnos, así que no lo hagas parecer como si estuviera saltando a la cama con él o que él intenta aprovecharse de mí, porque eso _no_ es lo que está pasando. Él nunca haría eso. Más bien, _sería yo_ la que… —me detengo abruptamente antes de que mi verborrea me meta en más problemas.

—¿Eres tú la que, qué? —pregunta papá con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada. —Agito la mano como si eso borrara los últimos veinte segundos—. Sólo estoy diciendo que Edward es… diferente. No va a presionarme para hacer algo para lo que no me sienta lista, ¿de acuerdo? Así que por favor no te preocupes por eso.

Entrecerrando aún más los ojos, pregunta:

—¿Diferente, cómo? —Abre los ojos como platos—. Oh, Dios. Tiene un hijo o algo así, ¿no? O, espera. Drogas. Usa drogas, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Bells? ¿Tan siquiera está en la preparatoria?

—Oh, _D__ios mío_. ¿Puedes detenerte? No es nada de eso. Y sí, está en último año, igual que yo. Aunque es un año mayor, así que asegúrate de alterarte también por eso —termino con un ruedo de ojos épico.

—No me hables así, jovencita.

—Pues tú estás siendo completamente irrazonable. Entiendo que Brady haya roto tu confianza. Demonios, rompió _mi_ confianza mucho antes de eso. Pero Edward es el chico más dulce del mundo, ¿de acuerdo? en serio. No es _nada_ parecido a Brady. Y me refiero a que tiene asperger cuando digo que es diferente, así que las situaciones sociales son incomodas para él. Supongo que estaba evitando hacerlo pasar por eso con ustedes hasta asegurarme de que pudiera manejarlo.

Papá no tiene una respuesta y Emmett se aclara la garganta.

—Voy a… —Señala la puerta y se mete. Espero que pueda mantener tranquilo a Edward. Afortunadamente Edward ya se siente más cómodo cerca de él. Luego de explicarle algunas cosas a Emmett, se disculpó con Edward por amenazarlo y durante los últimos días se han estado llevando bien.

También descubrimos que Edward pensaba que Emmett estaba hablando de lastimarme _físicamente_, así que le explicamos que también hablaba sobre lastimarme emocionalmente. Edward juró de nuevo que nunca haría eso intencionalmente, y le creí, regresándole la promesa también a él.

—Charlie —dice mamá acercándose a papá—. Tenemos que confiar en que Bella tomará sola la decisión correcta. Ya casi tiene dieciocho años. Hemos criado bien a nuestros hijos, y son inteligentes. —Me dirige una cálida sonrisa y luego se gira de nuevo hacia papá, haciendo su magia en él—. Sé que es tu bebita, y ninguno chico podrá jamás ser lo suficientemente bueno, pero necesitas confiar en ella para tomar sus decisiones.

—Es que yo… —Papá suelta un largo suspiro y me mira—. Tu mamá tiene razón. Es que no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar, Bells. Odié verte así. —Sus ojos se ponen acuosos, y me apresuro hacia sus brazos, presionándome contra la franela roja e inhalando el familiar aroma de Old Spice.

—Estaré bien, papá. Lo prometo. Edward de verdad es un buen chico.

—Eso espero, Bells. —Me soba la espalda.

Sollozo.

—Gracias por cuidarme.

Aclarándose bruscamente la garganta, papá me suelta de sus brazos.

—Es mi trabajo. Y no lo cambiaría. —Compartimos una sonrisa, y mamá le acaricia el hombro de manera amorosa, orgullosa de que ahora él ya ve la razón y está tranquilo—. Ahora… ¿podremos conocer a este, oh tan maravilloso, Edward? —pregunta papá.

—¿No tienes que ir a la concesionaria?

—Buen intento. Harry lo tiene todo cubierto.

_Maldición._

—Bien. Pero, por favor, sé amable.

—Siempre lo soy.

Lo miro con incredulidad.

—Uh-huh. Claro.

—Vamos, niña. Dale un poco de crédito a tu viejo. Entremos.

Los tres entramos y veo a Emmett sentado en la mesa con Edward, ambos trabajan silenciosamente en sus tareas. Al notarnos, Edward se para de golpe de su silla, haciéndola volar hacia atrás con un estrépito. Mamá y yo jadeamos, y Edward se pone de diez diferentes tonalidades de rojo, pone las manos en puño y lanza dagas con la mirada a la silla.

—Está b… —Antes de poder decir el "ien", él me sorprende al apurarse hacia la puerta y salir corriendo hacia su carro para luego irse. Todos miramos boquiabiertos la puerta abierta por un segundo, y soy la primera en recuperarse, entendiendo su necesidad de irse—. Así que, uh… —Me encojo de hombros y les sonrío tímidamente a mamá y papá—. Ese es mi novio.

* * *

Pobre de nuestro Edward, lo asustaron.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

El miércoles es la siguiente actualización.


	13. Vocabulario

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: **Vocabulario

Luego de explicarles a mis padres que Edward es dolorosamente tímido esperando que le den el privilegio de la duda, junto sus libros y mochila y me dirijo a su casa.

No me sorprende encontrarlo en la casa del árbol.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—No. —Su voz se quiebra y mi corazón casi se rompe.

—Todo está bien, Edward. —Me acerco a él y le sobo el cuello, esperando relajar su tensa postura—. Te traje tus cosas. Están en mi camioneta.

—Bien. Déjalas en el porche. —Solloza—. Supongo que ya puedes irte.

El dolor me golpea el pecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Deberías estar con alguien normal, Bella. La gente piensa que soy extraño. Yo… no les voy a agradar a tus padres. No debí intentar ser tu novio. No puedo ser normal. —Se golpea el muslo con el puño al hablar hasta que lo cubro y lo detengo con mi mano.

—Bien, suficiente de esa mierda. Y, de todas forma, ¿qué carajos es lo normal? Bueno, te avergonzaste y te fuiste. _Eso es_ bastante normal. —Sus ojos se mueven hacia los míos, y me aseguro de darle una cálida sonrisa—. Y mis padres van a amarte. ¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque verán lo bueno que eres cuando te conozcan. —Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos—. Porque eres importante para mí.

La boca de Edward se alza en una sonrisa torcida que me derrite el corazón.

—Tú también eres importante para mí, Bella.

Esta vez logro quitarle el suéter mucho antes de que cualquier padre venga a interrumpirnos.

* * *

Unos días después estamos de regreso en la casa del árbol.

No hay necesidad de decir que no fuimos a la fiesta de Tyler. No teníamos razones para someternos a _esa_ tormenta de mierda.

Edward todavía no regresa a mi casa para conocer a mis padres, pero estamos trabajando en ello.

Luego de acomodarnos en el piso, él va directo al grano, soltando que quiere que le cuente sobre Brady.

—Sé que se supone que debo esperar a que tú me lo digas, pero ya han pasado… —revisa su reloj—, noventa y cuatro horas, y ni siquiera pude concentrarme anoche en curarme para nuestra redada de Bastion of Twilight porque su nombre seguía apareciendo en mi cabeza. Él solía ser tu novio, pero obviamente terminaste con él. Y no quiero que termines conmigo. Si repito sus errores, _lo harás_, y me gusta estar contigo, y…

Lo interrumpo, primero para darle un buen beso y luego para borrarle ese miedo de que yo rompa con él. Eso no pasará.

—Es poco probable que repitas las estupideces de Brady, Edward.

—¿Puedes contarme?

Con las manos entrelazadas nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, nuestros muslos están presionados juntos. Respiro profundamente y el pulgar de Edward me acaricia el dorso de la mano.

—La versión corta es que me engañó. Mucho, al parecer.

—¿Qué tan larga es la versión larga? Todavía tenemos dos horas y catorce minutos antes de que lleguen mis padres.

Hundo los dientes en mi labio inferior, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que me pican los ojos ante los recuerdos que me inundan.

—Um… —Mi voz tiembla, y _odio_ que mi ex siga teniendo este efecto en mí—. Empezamos a salir cuando yo estaba en segundo año. Él estaba en tercer año. Las cosas estaban bien. Incluso diría que excelentes. O al menos eso pensaba. —Bajo la vista a nuestras manos—. Se emborrachó en una fiesta luego de seis meses de relación y besó a otra chica. Alguien me lo contó. Él lo negó y elegí creerle. —Una lágrima se me escapa de cada ojo y me las limpio de golpe. Edward se queda callado—. Escuchaba rumores aquí y allá, y seguí creyendo sus mentiras. Estaba tan cegada por lo que creía que era amor.

—¿Lo amabas?

Aprieto su mano.

—Creí que lo amaba. Ahora no estoy segura.

—¿Por qué no?

Recargándome en su hombro, llevo nuestras manos unidas a mi regazo, y él recarga su cabeza sobre la mía.

—Porque siento más por ti que lo que alguna vez llegué a sentir por él.

—¿Más qué?

Tengo que hacer una pausa y pensarlo bien porque nunca antes le había explicado mis sentimientos a alguien más. Todavía no quiero usar la palabra amor, así que me mantengo simple pero honesta.

—Soy más feliz cuando estoy contigo que lo que era cuando estaba con él. Mucho más feliz.

Edward besa el tope de mi cabeza.

—Eso me hace feliz a _mí_.

—Qué bueno —respondo, subiendo nuestras manos para besar sus nudillos—. Como sea, él fue a visitar a sus tíos en Florida durante las vacaciones de invierno el año pasado. Se acostó con una amiga de su primo y la embarazó. —Respiro profundamente—. Rompimos en un concurso de gritos en mi porche. Mi papá llegó justo cuando Brady alzaba la mano como si fuera a pegarme y lo arrastró hasta su carro. Todo fue duro también para mis padres porque lo trataban como si fuera su segundo hijo. Nunca esperaron que me lastimara intencionadamente. —Sollozando, acaricio el dorso de la mano de Edward con la punta de mis dedos—. Brady y yo no nos hablamos por el resto del año escolar, y él se mudó a Florida luego de graduarse.

Edward aprieta mi mano y dice entre dientes:

—Golpear está mal. Específicamente, un hombre _jamás_ debe golpear a una mujer. Me alegra que tu papá llegara a tiempo para detenerlo.

—Yo también me alegré por eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, y reflexiono sobre esa época de mi vida en la que me perdí a mí misma en una relación con un mentiroso. Al final, fue liberador deshacerme de él.

—¿Bella?

—¿Hmm?

—Creo que tienes razón sobre que no repetiré sus errores. Tu ex novio parece un completo imbécil.

Bufo.

—No puedo estar en desacuerdo contigo sobre eso.

—No entiendo por qué quería hacer cosas con otras chicas; tocarlas y besarlas. Yo sólo quiero tocarte y besarte _a ti_.

Es fácil para él hacerme sonreír.

—Yo también sólo quiero tocarte y besarte a ti.

Se queda callado por otro momento, luego se aparta y me encara. Mis ojos se enfocan en los suyos porque no tengo ni de cerca tiempo suficiente para verlos.

—La forma en que me besas me hace sentir como una persona real, Bella.

Junto las cejas y sacudo la cabeza al ponerle una mano en la mejilla.

—_Eres_ una persona real, Edward.

Aparta la vista de nuevo.

—Pero sabes tan bien como yo que la mayoría de la gente no me trata así. Jessica habla de mí como si yo no estuviera ahí.

—Jessica es una puta.

Abre los ojos como platos y los regresa a mi rostro.

—Perdón. Pero al que le quede el saco… —me encojo de hombros.

Edward se ríe.

—Sí, yo también puedo usar palabras finas, sabelotodo. —Le pico el costado, ganándome una retorcida y otra risa.

—Puedo verlo.

—De hecho, creo que has expandido mi vocabulario. —Me subo a su regazo en horcajadas.

Sus brazos rodean mi cintura.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —Mis labios caen en la cálida piel de su cuello—. Me gusta especialmente esta parte de tu epidermis. —Gime cuando lo chupo ahí, y mis caderas se mueven involuntariamente contra él—. Mmm, y creo que tu… _falo_ está, uh, creciendo _exponencialmente_ mientras hablamos.

—_Sí_. —Las grandes manos de Edward suben por mi espalda mientras mis caderas se mecen de nuevo contra él y mantienen ese movimiento, porque la sensación es indescriptible. Ahora ya está duro como una roca y yo estoy muy mojada por él.

—Probablemente deberíamos detenernos —jadeo contra su piel. Pero mis caderas no reciben el mensaje y siguen meciéndose contra él como las desvergonzadas que son.

—No quiero —responde, moviéndose hacia arriba para encontrarse conmigo todo lo que puede mientras está sentado en el duro piso de la casa del árbol.

—¿No crees que estamos avanzando muy rápido?

—No. —Gruñe contra mi cuello cuando presiono y me deslizo por su dureza—. Puedes seguir moviéndote así.

Exhalo riéndome.

—Bien —incremento la presión. Mis brazos rodean con fuerza su cuello buscando un balance mientras rozo mi clítoris arriba y abajo por su impresionante erección.

Todo lo que puedo pensar es en que lo quiero dentro de mí, y el calor se clava en mi vientre bajo. Mi barbilla está en su hombro, y me muevo para presionar de nuevo mi boca en su cuello. Gimo cuando la presión comienza a expandirse.

Sopla un tenso susurro de mi nombre en mi cabello, y creo que él está cerca.

Al igual que yo.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un faje y, santa _mierda_, es caliente.

Los dedos de Edward se curvan y se entierran en mi espalda, y suelto un ruidoso gemido cuando el placer finalmente alcanza la cima. Alargando mi orgasmo, sigo moviéndome contra él, temblando con cada réplica que pasa a través de mí.

Sus brazos me rodean y se aprietan cuando comienza a embestir hacia arriba en cortas explosiones.

—_Edward_ —gimo—. Joder, _sí_.

Si dura un poco más, creo que podré correrme de nuevo.

Justo entonces, las caderas de Edward se mueven contra mí en unas cuantas embestidas entrecortadas más, y echo la cabeza atrás. Su hermoso rostro se contrae al encontrar su liberación con un sexy gemido.

—Bien —exhalo y lo beso justo debajo del oído—. Vamos a estar haciendo _esto_… _mucho_. —Riéndome suavemente, le acaricio el cabello mientras se calma. Sé que es demasiado pronto para que tengamos sexo de verdad. Se me hace un poco inmoral robarle la virtud a la semana de relación, pero _Dios_. Tengo la sensación de que será épico cuando pase.

Jadea contra mi pecho al moverse para recargar su cabeza en mí. Finalmente recupera lo suficiente la respiración para murmurar:

—Sí.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	14. Sexo de Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: **Sexo de Cumpleaños

Tenía razón en una cosa… bueno, en dos.

Una, Edward y yo somos _ávidos_ para enrollarnos. En cuanto empezamos a besarnos, no nos toma mucho tiempo terminar frotándonos el uno contra el otro como..., bueno… como los adolescentes calientes que somos. El pobre chico se ha corrido en sus pantalones más veces de las que puedo contar, y sinceramente espero que él lave su propia ropa.

La segunda cosa, y supongo que la más importante, es que mis padres aman a Edward. _Lo. Aman. _

La primera vez que logré convencerlo de que fuera a cenar a mi casa, apenas y dijo una palabra. Pero desde entonces ha podido relajarse más cuando va de visita. Sigue siendo muy tímido cerca de mamá y papá, pero es infaliblemente amable, incluso si a veces es un poco torpe. Viene con el territorio, y ellos aceptan sus idiosincrasias con paciencia, haciéndome sentir orgullosa de ser su hija.

Ante mi gentil empujón, Edward incluso le ha ofrecido ayuda a mamá para cocinar en ciertas ocasiones. Y ya que ni Emmett ni yo hemos demostrado interés por la cocina, ella siempre está adulándolo. En realidad es vergonzoso, pero ya qué. Ambos parecen disfrutarlo. Más que nada trabajan en silencio, pero a veces tienen conversaciones en voz baja mientras yo me siento en la mesa de la cocina y hago mi tarea.

Papá y Edward casi no tienen nada en común. Papá no juega y no tiene ni una jodida idea de qué es geocaching (para espanto de Edward). Edward no sabe mucho sobre pesca, aunque su papá los llevó varias veces a él y a Jasper cuando eran niños.

Papá decidió que cuando empezara la temporada de béisbol, tendrán algo de qué platicar. Una noche, cuando Edward estaba platicando sobre su hermano, nos contó que Jasper jugaba en preparatoria y ahora juega para la UDub. Edward disfruta más que nada el aspecto estadístico del juego, y Charlie respeta eso.

Tan sólo el hecho de que papá _quiera_ pasar tiempo con Edward me hace increíblemente feliz.

* * *

Estamos a principios de noviembre, mi fiesta número dieciocho y la de Emmett es este fin de semana. Yo esperaba algo tranquilo, pero, por supuesto, mi imbécil hermano tenía que invitar a toda la escuela. Dice que todo saldrá bien. Nadie se meterá con Edward si él está cerca. Además, él ha estado ayudando a Edward con un poco de pesas y kickboxing cuando yo salgo con Angela o voy a ayudar a la tienda. Dice que Edward se está poniendo más fuerte y, más importante que nada, está ganando más confianza en su habilidad de cuidarse a sí mismo… _y _a mí.

Edward dijo que quería ser capaz de protegerme para que Emmett ya no tuviera que hacerlo.

Claro que hice un _awwwww_ por eso, pero le dije que no era necesario. De todas formas, al final lo seguí animando, porque si Edward tiene más problemas con los burlones, quiero que tenga la opción de defenderse a sí mismo. Sus papás estaban un poco preocupados al principio, pero decidieron que él debería hacer lo que le hiciera sentir cómodo. Además ya tiene dieciocho y en realidad no necesita su permiso, pero él respeta sus opiniones y definitivamente las toma en cuenta la mayoría del tiempo.

No le ha crecido nada de músculo extra, pero definitivamente se está poniendo más sólido. Y los suéteres… oh, Dios mío, los suéteres.

Hoy es un modelito de estambre color azul oscuro con cuello en V y, Dios, ayúdame.

—Edward, te juro que me matas con esos suéteres. —Estamos sentados en su cama y mis manos acarician su pecho.

Baja la mirada.

—Puedo dejar de usarlos si quieres.

—¡No! —Salta ante mi exclamación—. Quiero decir, _Dios_. No. Por favor. Se ven tan sexys en ti. Hago todo lo que puedo para no saltarte encima cada mañana cuando me recoges para ir a la escuela con el cabello mojado y tus jeans negros y… —Estoy bastante segura de que mis ojos se desenfocaron y un poco de baba se me escapa al dejar de hablar.

—¿Bella? —agita una mano frente a mi rostro.

—¿Huh? ¡Oh! Perdón. Bien, entonces, el punto G. de acuerdo. —He estado posponiendo esta conversación por mucho tiempo porque, en serio, ya es lo suficientemente difícil tener que explicárselo a _cualquier persona_. Pero explicárselo al chico que eventualmente quiere que lo _encuentre_, bueno… eso es otro nivel de extrañeza—. ¿Juras que no lo buscaste en Google?

—No. Me lo pediste, así que no lo hice. Es que no entiendo cómo es que Mike no fue capaz de encontrarlo con un mapa _y_ GPS. ¿En serio es tan incompetente?

—Bueno… bien. No es un lugar real que puedas encontrar de esa manera. Estaba haciendo una broma muy cruda a expensas de Mike para avergonzar a Jessica.

—Porque Jessica es una puta —dice asintiendo.

Mi sonrisa es de orgullo.

—Cierto. Bien, _es _un lugar que quiero que encuentres algún día, pero no hasta que hayamos… _intimado_. —Lo veo con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando que él ponga todas las piezas juntas. Ver que frunce las cejas y sacude la cabeza me lleva a creer que eso es una ilusión.

Los ojos verdes de Edward finalmente se encuentran con los míos.

—¿Intimado?

Asintiendo y respondo:

—Hayamos intimado _más_ de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Mi punto G está… —soltando una pesada respiración señalo hacia mi entrepierna—… _dentro_ de mí.

Sus ojos bajan por mi cuerpo, y la curiosidad que arde en ellos me hace removerme al sentir el calor pasar a través de mí.

—¿Dentro de ti? —susurra de manera casi reverente.

—Sí —susurro en respuesta, apretando el mismo lugar que él está viendo.

—¿Cómo se sentirá cuando lo encuentre dentro de ti?

_Oh, __D__ios_.

—Um… se sentirá _locamente_ bien. Para mí. Y dependiendo de lo que estemos haciendo, también se sentirá muy bien para ti.

Vuelve a alzar la vista y sus ojos arden dentro de los míos al preguntar:

—¿Me ayudarás a encontrarlo?

Muerta. Estoy muerta.

—_Dios_, sí —gimo, chocando mis labios contra los suyos. Se inclina hacia adelante hasta que de repente estoy debajo de él en la cama, y embiste su erección contra mí. Apartándome de sus labios, paso mis dedos por su cabello mientras sus ojos me cuestionan—. Aunque no todavía.

—¿Por qué no? —Sus caderas se mueven en círculo contra mí y ahogo un gemido.

—Porque tus padres llegarán a casa en cualquier minuto, para empezar, y _no_ queremos que me encuentren aquí desnuda.

—Desnuda…—Se mueve contra mí y regresa sus labios a los míos, y mis putas piernas se envuelven en su cintura.

—Mierda. Edward, detente un segundo. —Empujándolo gentilmente, me levanto apoyada en mis codos mientras que él retrocede—. Es que no quiero apresurar nada. No tenemos que tener sexo para que lo encuentres, pero quiero que ambos estemos cómodos y listos para más.

Se inclina hacia adelante de nuevo, sus manos caen sobre la cama para que nuestros torsos se toquen, y _Dios_, huele bien.

—Estoy listo. Enséñame.

Edward es un aprendiz ansioso, por no decir más. Ha aprendido las cosas que más me gusta y las repite muy seguido. Besarme lento y profundo. Apretar mis pechos. Chupar mis pezones. Especialmente besar y morder ese lugar detrás de mi oreja. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo cuando lo hace.

Somos muy productivos al "estudiar".

—Lo haré. —Mis manos suben por su pecho y rodean su cuello—. Te lo enseñaré. Pronto. Pero no hoy.

—Bien. —Inclinándose hacia adelante, Edward me besa dulcemente—. Pronto.

Lo más lejos que hemos llegado al desnudarnos es quitarnos nuestras camisetas y yo mi sostén. Déjenme decirles que estaba emocionado al tener acceso sin restricciones hacia las bubis. Pero eso es todo hasta ahora.

Esperé mucho tiempo para tener sexo con Brady, mi ex, pero entonces era virgen. Ahora que sé cómo es, y no puedo esperar para sentirlo con Edward. Y de alguna manera, sabiendo que será incluso mejor, me tiene _adolorida_ por él. Definitivamente las cosas pueden intensificarse la noche de este fin de semana.

Mamá y papá nos dejarán a Emmett y a mí tener la fiesta en nuestra casa del lago. Sin supervisión.

Pueden ser bastante geniales cuando quieres, y _tenemos_ dieciocho, después de todo. Saben que beberemos, pero siempre y cuando ninguno maneje, están de acuerdo con ello.

Sólo espero que nadie actúe como imbécil y nos arruine la noche.

* * *

—Qué onda, Ed —dice Emmett al entrar en la casa el día de la fiesta. Está llenando el refrigerador con cerveza y tónicos.

—Hola Emmett. —Le sonríe a mi hermano de manera breve pero cálida. Me encanta que se lleven tan bien a pesar de que son completamente diferentes. Emmett puede ser un bastardo, pero debajo de eso es un osito dulce.

—¿Quién trajo todo esto, Em? —pregunto, acercándome con Edward para recargarme en la barra y mirar la extensa cantidad de botellas de licor en el mostrador.

Mi hermano se sonroja. Chingado, de verdad se sonroja. Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver el día.

—Rose.

Abro los ojos como platos y sonrío.

—Oh, en seeeerio. Vamos progresando, ¿no?

Se encoge de hombros mirando las latas de cerveza que está transfiriendo de su empaque.

—Quizá.

—Entonces… ¿qué? ¿Ella sólo esperaba hasta que cumplieras los dieciocho?

Veo una enorme sonrisa antes de que meta su rostro en el refrigerador.

—Quizá.

—Oh, mierda. ¿En serio? Estaba bromeando. —Riéndome entre dientes miro a Edward, que tiene una mirada de confusión—. Rose trabaja en la tienda de nuestro papá. Tiene 21. Emmett ha estado coqueteándole desde que ella empezó a trabajar ahí, pero ella siempre actuó como si él la irritara. —Me encojo de hombros—. Supongo que era sólo eso. Una actuación.

—¿Ahora es su novia? —pregunta Edward mirando a Emmett.

—Yo supongo que sí, pero parece que Emmett no quiere divulgar esa información.

—Puedo escucharlos, saben. Estoy _justo aquí_.

—Sabemos —decimos Edward y yo en unísono, viéndonos entre nosotros y riéndonos.

—¿La invitaste esta noche? —pregunto.

—Sí, pero no sé si una fiesta de preparatoria es realmente su ambiente. Dijo que lo pensaría.

—Aww, ¿no tendrás sexo de cumpleaños? Qué triste. —Finjo un puchero y se ríe.

—¿Quién dice que no tuve _ya_ sexo de cumpleaños?

Jadeo y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados como si fuera capaz de adivinar con sólo verlo. No es que quiera _ver_. Ew.

—No es cierto.

Emmett encoje sus gigantes hombros, sonríe y sigue sin vernos.

—Jesús, Emmett. Papá te matará si la ahuyentas. Es la mejor mecánica que han tenido jamás.

—¿Quién dice que la ahuyentaré?

—Pues, tu reputación de "ámalas y déjalas" _no es exactamente_ un secreto, hermano.

Suspira.

—Ella es… diferente, ¿bien? Sabes que me ha gustado desde siempre y ahora que me da la hora, no tengo planes de arruinarlo.

Mis impresionadas cejas suben por mi frente.

—Vaya. De acuerdo. Bien por ti, carnal. Espero que funcione.

Finalmente me mira ofreciéndome una sonrisa casi tímida.

—Gracias, hermanita.

Mientras llevo a Edward por el pasillo hacia la habitación en la que dormiremos esta noche, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Estoy feliz por Emmett. Y por Rose. Ella es muy genial, y de verdad pienso que son buena pareja. Espero que mamá y papá también lo vean así.

Edward suelta nuestras bolsas y se sienta en la cama, viéndose perdido en sus pensamientos.

Me siento junto a él y tomo su mano.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Sexo de cumpleaños —dice.

Una carcajada se me escapa antes de que pueda contenerla.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Es _tu_ cumpleaños también.

Aprieto su mano.

—Pues sí, pero no espero nada, Edward. Y para ser completamente honesta, no quiero que nuestra primera vez pase porque te sientes obligado a darme sexo de cumpleaños. No debí sacar eso a colación con Emmett. Es que ha sido una broma que hemos tenido durante los últimos años. Él perdió su virginidad en nuestro cumpleaños número quince y se _enorgullece_ de tener sexo de cumpleaños cada año. Es estúpido en realidad.

Edward mira mi mano acariciar su antebrazo por un momento.

—¿Has tenido sexo de cumpleaños antes?

_Oh, no_.

Mi mano se detiene y yo también la veo.

—Sí.

Edward me mira tímidamente.

—¿Con Brady?

Hago una mueca y suspiro porque de verdad no quiero hablar de Brady, y especialmente no quiero hablar de _sexo_ con Brady. Y especial, _especialmente_ no quiero hablar con _Edward_ de sexo con Brady.

Edward se remueve impaciente en la cama, así que supongo que tengo que disparar la bala.

—Sí, con Brady. Estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo. —Comienzo a acariciar su antebrazo de nuevo, probablemente para consolarnos a ambos—. Le di mi virginidad porque pensé que lo amaba, pero definitivamente es algo de lo que me arrepiento en muchas maneras.

—¿Has tenido sexo con alguien más?

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y arrugo la nariz. Odio hablar de esto.

—Sí. —Soltando un profundo suspiro, me giro hacia Edward y espero hasta que me mira a los ojos, aunque sea sólo por un momento—. Tienes que entender que siempre fui la niña buena. Creí que hacía todo bien. Salí con el mariscal estrella. Le di todo, y él sólo lo pisoteó. —Lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos—. Simplemente ya no era la misma persona después de todo eso, y no lidié bien con las cosas. Como un "vete a la chingada" para él, me acosté con algunos de sus amigos. —Caen las lágrimas porque no me siento orgullosa de mí. En absoluto—. Fue algo increíblemente estúpido de mi parte. Emmett casi se pelea con muchos de sus compañeros de fútbol porque estaban hablando de lo puta que era. —Sollozo y me tapo la cara con ambas manos—. Fue horrible. _Yo_ era horrible. No quería decirte, pero juramos que siempre seríamos honestos entre nosotros. Entiendo si ya no quieres estar conmigo.

Mantengo las manos sobre mi rostro, esperando que Edward se aparte de mí. No lo culparía.

Unas cálidas manos envuelven mis muñecas y me apartan las manos. Unos ojos verdes aún más cálidos me ven desde el rostro más hermoso que he visto en la vida real.

—Todavía quiero estar contigo, Bella.

Mi cuerpo se hunde bajo un intenso alivio y caen más lágrimas.

—No llores. —Sus pulgares me limpian las lágrimas—. La gente lidia con las cosas que les pasa de diferentes maneras. —Mis ojos debieron cuestionarlo porque aparta la vista y se encoge de hombros—. Eso dijo mi terapista cuando dejé de hablar luego del incidente con Chelsea.

—Eres maravilloso, ¿lo sabías? —Ofreciéndole una llorosa sonrisa, pongo mi palma en su mejilla, mi corazón se agita al igual que hacen sus pestañas al descansar sobre sus mejillas.

—Yo creo que tú también eres bastante maravillosa, Bella.

Me acerco a él y recarga su frente contra la mía.

—Estoy bastante segura de que me enamoraré de ti, Edward.

Nuestros labios se acercan, nuestras manos encuentran la del otro y se agarran con fuerza.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

* * *

Varias preguntaban si Bella era virgen, pues ahí tienen la respuesta.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	15. Visión de Rayos X

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: **Visión de Rayos X

Luego de un faje bastante intenso, interrumpido sólo porque recordamos que Emmett estaba aquí, Edward agarra su maleta.

—Necesito desempacar.

—Oh, no tienes que hacerlo. Sólo pasaremos esta noche aquí.

Sacude la cabeza abriendo su maleta.

—No. Necesito hacerlo. Todo se arrugará si no lo hago.

¿Los suéteres se pueden arrugar?

—Uh… bien. Ve a donde te lleve tu bote.*

Está ocupado sacando todo de su maleta y alineando los artículos en la cama, así que responde distraído:

—No tengo un bote.

Riéndome en silencio, me pongo detrás de él y lo abrazo por la cintura.

—Es una expresión. Sólo me refería a que si te hace feliz desempacar, entonces hazlo. —Dejo un beso en medio de su espalda.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí. Una expresión. Recuerdo haber escuchado esa una o dos veces antes. —Una de sus manos cubre la mía por un segundo, pero luego regresa a su tarea. Le aprieto la cintura una vez más y estoy a punto de soltarlo cuando se queda inmóvil. Asomándome por un costado, veo que en una mano sostiene una nota y en la otra una tira de condones.

_Santa mierda._

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, me pongo a un lado de Edward, mirando su rostro. Sus ojos están pegados en los condones, así que le echo un vistazo a la nota.

_Hijo,_

_Si decides tener sexo, recuerda lo que hablamos. Necesitas usar condón en cada ocasión, durante todo el tiempo. Incluí unos pocos en caso de que los necesites._

_Con amor,_

_Papá. _

—¿Unos _pocos_? —espeto, sorprendiendo a Edward.

—Creo que esto califica como muchos —dice, todavía parpadeándole a la tira de seis condones que tiene en la mano.

—No creo que los necesitemos esta noche. Pongámoslos de nuevo en tu maleta por ahora.

Me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cierto. No habrá sexo de cumpleaños para ti.

Guiñándole un ojo, respondo:

—Quizá el siguiente año.

Su sonrisa se agranda.

—Sí. El siguiente año.

* * *

Preparé lo mejor que pude a Edward para su primera fiesta de preparatoria. Obviamente sabe que habrá mucha gente y que pueden pasar cosas inesperadas, lo cual no le emociona mucho.

Sus padres se preocuparon cuando les dijo que quería venir, pero les aseguró que tenía un plan.

A Edward siempre le gusta tener un plan, y su plan de esta noche es quedarse cerca de mí, algo de lo que él _nunca_ me escuchará quejarme. Si se siente abrumado, nos iremos a la habitación o saldremos por un rato. No es gran cosa.

El suéter de color morado oscuro que eligió para usar esta noche resalta su cabello y sus ojos de la manera más espectacular, y no puedo dejar de verlo.

—_¡Carajo! Ow_. —Nota para mí: no mires a tu novio mientras partes limones.

Edward estaba ayudando a Emmett a mover los sillones, pero ante mi exclamación estuvo a mi lado en un milisegundo, levantando gentilmente mi mano para inspeccionar la herida. Su pulgar acaricia mi muñeca, y no creo que se dé cuenta que cuando hace cositas como esas, mi corazón salta y se acelera.

—Estás sangrando. ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?

—No creo, no es profunda. Creo que sólo necesito limpiarla y ponerme un curita. —Me envuelvo la mano con una toalla de cocina mientras caminamos hacia el pasillo.

—Bien. Quizá debería ocupar tu lugar en la cocina. Olvidé tu inclinación a tener percances con los cuchillos.

Le pico el costado con mi mano buena mientras caminamos hacia el baño.

—Es _tu _culpa.

Me mira con ojos como platos.

—¿_Mi_ culpa? ¿Cómo?

—Te ves jodidamente bueno esta noche. No puedo mantener mis ojos lejos de ti y me distraje. —Pellizco su trasero y él salta—. Oops. Supongo que tampoco puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti. —Sonriéndole juguetonamente, corro el resto del camino por el pasillo y entro al baño que conecta con la habitación que compartiremos esta noche.

_Dios._

Todavía no puedo creer que compartiremos habitación esta noche. Se siente… _épico_.

Edward me caza, riéndose con su hermosa risa.

—Yo tampoco quiero mantener mis manos lejos de ti. —Dichas manos se envuelven en mis caderas y me empuja contra el mostrador, más de seis pies de un precioso chico presionado contra mí.

Sin. Quejas.

Poniendo mi mano buena en el mostrador, me levanto torpemente para sentarme ahí. Edward está entre mis piernas y sus manos se mueven hacia mis rodillas desnudas. Mi falda es larga, así que mis partes están cubiertas, pero de todas maneras sus ojos están pegados en esa área.

—¿Tienes visión de rayos x y no lo sé? —bromeo.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, tiene la frente fruncida.

—No. Es imposible.

Aún sonriendo, respondo:

—Bien. Sólo revisaba. Hay antiséptico y curitas en ese gabinete, si quieres agarrarlos.

Los primeros invitados comienzan a llegar cuando salimos del pasillo luego de vendar mi dedo.

Mi buena amiga, Lauren, que asiste a una preparatoria diferente cerca de aquí, viene con Chris, su novio. Ella ha estado pasando todo su tiempo con él desde que regresaron, así que no la he visto desde el final del verano. Tenemos una de esas amistades simples donde podemos pasar un tiempo sin vernos o hablarnos y simplemente seguir luego donde lo dejamos.

—¡Hola chica! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que pudieras venir. —La abrazo—. ¿Recuerdas a Edward, de la pista de patinaje? —pregunto, poniendo mi mano en la espalda de Edward.

—Oh. Sí, hola Edward. ¿Cómo estás?

—Um. Bien.

—Genial —dice, señalando con la mano al lindo chico rubio a su lado—. Este es mi novio, Chris.

—Hola. —Edward saca la mano de su bolsillo para dedicarle un pequeño saludo—. Soy el novio de Bella.

Le sonrío poniendo mi mano en medio de su pecho.

—Oh, vaya —dice Lauren—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—Cerca de dos meses —respondo.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward dice:

—Cincuenta y ocho días. —Me río.

—Sí. Exacto.

—¡Qué bien! —mira a Edward—. Ella estuvo obsesionada contigo por mucho tiempo. –Los ojos de Edward me ven y luego a Lauren—. No sé cuántas veces tuve que escucharla hablar sin parar sobre ti. "Oh, Edward es tan lindo. Edward es encantador. Quisiera sentarme en su cara" —se ríe como hiena.

Jadeo y le pego en el brazo.

—¡Nunca dije eso! Puta. —Me uno a su risa.

—¿Quieres sentarte en mi cara? —pregunta Edward en voz baja, inclinándose hacia mi oído—. No creo que eso sea muy cómodo para mí. Mi suministro de oxigeno se cortaría, y seguramente también sería incómodo para ti.

—Iremos por algo para beber —dice Lauren guiñándome un ojo.

Le tiro dedo subrepticiamente y se destornilla de la risa.

Sobando ligeramente el pecho de Edward, me alzo para susurrarle al oído.

—En realidad es algo sexual. Yo estaría desnuda, o al menos sin ropa interior, y tú usarías tus labios y lengua para uh… _complacerme_.

Apartándome, veo que la manzana de Adán de Edward se mueve al tragar, y luego se lame los labios, mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—¿Eso… es algo que de verdad quieres?

Le doy un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Quizá algún día. No estoy apurada.

Asiente.

—Bien. Me gustaría intentarlo algún día.

No mentiré. Definitivamente se está contrayendo algo.

—Lo espero con ansía. —Mirándolo con las cejas alzadas, lo jalo detrás de mí hacia la cocina—. ¡De acuerdo, perras! ¿Qué vamos a beber?

* * *

Más y más gente llega y ya hay una multitud bastante decente. La música suena alto, y las personas están por todos lados, unos cuantos bailando aquí y allá. Me mantengo lejos de las personas que sé que no son verdaderos amigos míos. Estar con Edward me ha abierto los ojos en ese aspecto. Siempre ignoré el comportamiento grosero o patán de algunos de mis "amigos", pero ya no más.

Más que nada me la paso en la cocina con Edward detrás de mí, sus largos brazos envueltos en mi cintura. Ha sido genial platicar con Lauren. Es una de mis personas favoritas de todo el mundo. Es dulce y gracioso, y parece que a Edward también le está agradando. Hablamos sobre ir a citas dobles en el futuro, y la verdad no puedo esperar.

A una hora de haber comenzado la fiesta, Edward y yo decidimos tomarnos un descanso del alboroto y regresamos a nuestra habitación. Afortunadamente, hasta ahora el letrero de "VETE A LA CHINGADA" ha funcionado.

—¿Tus amigas son trabajadoras sexuales? —pregunta luego de acomodarnos en la cama?

—¿Qué? —pregunto con una carcajada—. Oh, ¿por lo de "puta" y "perra"?

Asiente.

—No, es sólo un apodo, creo. Es como un apodo cariñoso entre amigas, aunque ahora que lo pienso es raro. —Me encojo de hombros—. Pero siempre nos hemos llamado así. Es por diversión.

Sonríe.

—Bien.

Acercándome en la cama, me acurruco en él.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—Sí.

—Bien. Dime cuando estés listo para regresar. No hay presión.

La cálida mano de Edward sube y baja por mi espalda.

—Puedes adelantarte. Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato. —Sus dedos juegan con la orilla de mi suéter antes de meterse debajo y tocar mi piel desnuda.

Tiemblo.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, puede que me quede aquí contigo.

—Bien —dice con una sonrisa fácil.

Riéndome de él, me pongo de pie y apoyo mis manos en sus hombros.

—Aunque supongo que debería regresar ya que es mi fiesta y eso. Ven a encontrarme cuando estés listo.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y sigue sonriendo.

—Lo haré.

Mis piernas están entre las suyas, y me inclino aún más sobre él, envolviendo mis brazos en cuello y juntando nuestros labios. Paso mis dedos por la parte trasera de su cabello, suspiro en su boca y él gime en la mía.

Antes de saber qué hago, me subo en su regazo y me froto contra él.

—Dios, ¿qué está _mal_ conmigo? —murmuro contra sus labios.

—Nada.

Llevando mi rostro a su cuello, sonrío contra su piel y luego dejo un suave beso allí mientras sus manos jalan de mis caderas que ahora están quietas.

—Por mucho que quiera… —beso en línea recta desde su cuello hasta detrás de su oreja—… continuar esto… —chupo su lóbulo—… _de verdad_ no creo que quieras correrte en tus pantalones justo ahora.

—Tengo un cambio de ropa —dice sin aliento, embistiendo sus caderas contra mí.

—Es para mañana. —Sigo envuelta fuertemente en él, y la presión de su pecho contra mis pezones duros es demasiado buena. Mis caderas comienzan a moverse de nuevo a su antojo—. Maldición. ¿Por qué eres tan sexy?

—No sé.

Riéndome suavemente, al fin logro encontrar la voluntad para alejarme y bajarme de su regazo. Edward caza mis labios, sus brazos siguen deteniéndome.

—Hay loción y pañuelos en el baño. —Beso sus labios.

—Bien. —Junta las cejas confundido, probablemente le parece raro que enliste los contenidos del baño.

—Ya sabes. Si quieres encargarte de tu… _enormidad_. —Le guiño el ojo y me inclino para besarlo una vez más, un lloriqueo de protesta escapa de mi propia boca cuando me aparto de nuevo—. Bien, bien. Ya me voy. De verdad. ¿Nos vemos en un rato?

Las manos de Edward se quedan alrededor de mi cintura al levantarme, y al final las deja caer. Mira mi rostro y luego mis piernas.

—Sí.

* * *

La primera persona que veo al salir de la habitación es Jessica. Está saliendo del baño que está al otro lado del pasillo.

—Hola Bella.

—Jessica.

—Um… ¿dónde está Edward?

Alzo una ceja.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Es que… ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo?

La curiosidad me gana, sin mencionar la esperanza de que recientemente se haya transformado en un ser humano y quiera disculparse.

—Claro.

Metiéndome en otra habitación al final del pasillo, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y espero a que empiece a hablar.

Se mueve para sentarse al borde de la cama.

—Entonces, ¿lo tuyo con Edward va en serio?

—En realidad eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero no es sólo una aventura si es lo que estás preguntando.

—Te lo pregunto como amiga, Bella. Estoy preocupada por ti.

—¿_Preocupada_ por mí? ¿Por qué chingados estás preocupada por mí? Edward es maravilloso.

—Es que siento que estás cometiendo suicidio social. Solías ser una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, y ahora parece que todo lo que te importa es Edward, Edward, Edward. —Rueda sus estúpidos ojos y quiero sacárselos con las uñas—. Es lindo y todo, pero ya en serio. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bufo y sacudo la cabeza.

—Dios. Y yo pensé que te ibas a disculpar por ser una nefasta perra con él.

La estúpida boca de Jessica se abre.

—Oye, sólo te estoy cuidando, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, ¿pasas de salir con el mariscal de campo a _esto_? ¿En serio? Obviamente ya no te importa ser popular, lo cual es muy triste.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Estás jodidamente bien en decir que ya no me importa esa mierda. De todas formas, ¿qué chingados gané al salir con Brady? Un maldito corazón roto. Eso gané. No tienes ni una jodida idea de lo que estás hablando, así que te sugiero que te guardes para ti tus estúpidos pensamientos sobre mí y mi relación con Edward. —Me giro para salir, pero me detengo al poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta—. Oh, y puedes hacer el favor de largarte de mi casa.

* * *

*La frase en inglés "Whatever floats your boat" básicamente es "Haz lo que te haga feliz/lo que quieras".

* * *

Me encanta que Bella saque las garras para defender a Edward, usualmente siempre es al revés.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Pueden encontrar adelantos exclusivos en el grupo de Facebook **Traducciones: FungysCullen13**


	16. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: **Sorpresa

Necesito un jodido trago.

_Maldita_ Jessica.

Mientras estoy de pie en el mostrador, mezclando un Capitán y Coca de dieta, veo a Jessica tirar del brazo de Mike y susurrarle al oído. Los ojos de él me ven, lo que me hace preguntarme cómo sabía él que yo estaba justo aquí.

Maldito hijo de puta.

El haberle alzado la ceja a mi mejor estilo de perra, parece hacerlo decidir que es mejor irse.

Carajo, gracias.

_No_ necesito más drama esta noche. No sé quién chingados cree que es esa perra, pero estoy furiosa. Antes de empezar con mi bebida, decido que hace falta un shot de tequila.

Una mano cálida toca mi trasero justo cuando dejo el shot en el mostrador, y sonrío feliz pero un poco sorprendida ante la precocidad de Edward.

—Hola sexy.

Sólo que no es Edward.

—Si no quitas tu mano de mi trasero en el siguiente _nano_-segundo, la vas a perder, hijo de la chingada —le digo a Tyler entre dientes.

—Aw, vamos, nena. No seas así. El año pasado no pude probarte, y ahora que ya abandonaste a tu juguetito, puedes estar con un hombre _de verdad_.

Mis fosas nasales se agitan, y exhalo por la nariz antes de girarme hacia él, lo cual, afortunadamente, hace que su mano se deslice fuera de mi trasero. Pasando mis dedos por su pecho, lo miro seductora.

—Un hombre de verdad, ¿eh?

Tyler se lame los labios.

—Así es. —Está borracho, pero no lo suficiente para no ser consciente de lo que está haciendo.

Cuando se inclina, yo estiro la mano y agarro sus bolas, apretándolas hasta que lo escucho gritar. Le hablo bajito al oído.

—Un hombre _de verdad_ sabe cuándo entender una jodida indirecta. Y un hombre _de verdad_ no toca lo que no le pertenece. ¿Entendido?

Asiente agitado, jadea y se deja caer de rodillas luego de que lo suelto.

Tyler nunca le ha tenido tanto miedo a mi hermano como Mike porque es casi tan grande como Emmett, pero sé cómo infligir dolor. Y no necesito cien libras de músculo extra para hacerlo.

Alzo la vista y veo a Edward llegar al marco de la puerta, observando la escena que tiene ante él. Nadie más en la habitación parece haber notado nada, pero ahora que Tyler está en el piso…

—Vaya, carnal. ¿Necesitas un aventón a casa? —pregunta Alec, uno de los jugadores de fútbol, acercándose a nosotros.

—Sí. Lo necesita. —Paso por un lado de los chicos y me dirijo directo a Edward.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta.

—Sí. Tyler pensó que podía ponerse un poco mano larga conmigo, pero creo que finalmente entendió el mensaje de irse a la chingada.

—¿Mano larga? —Entrecierra los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula al ver a Tyler siendo ayudado a ponerse de pie por Alec, y santa mierda. Edward posesivo es _muy_ caliente.

Acariciando sus hombros con las manos, intento centrar su atención en mí.

—Ya pasó. No te preocupes por eso. Va a necesitar ponerse hielo en las bolas esta noche. Recordará no tocar lo que es tuyo.

Unos ardientes ojos verdes se concentran de nuevo en mí.

—Eres mía —susurra.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde te tocó?

—No importa. No pasará de nuevo, y estoy bien.

Abre las aletas de la nariz al inhalar profundamente, y exhala ruidosamente.

—Bien.

La única salida de la cocina es donde estamos parados. Tyler se apoya en Alec mientras éste lo ayuda a salir, ambos gimen al acercarse a nosotros. Antes de saber qué está pasando, Edward estira el brazo para evitar que pasen.

—No la vuelvas a tocar jamás contra su voluntad.

Tyler tose y luego gime de nuevo.

—Sí, hombre. Lo entiendo.

Edward baja el brazo y los chicos continúan para salir por la puerta.

—Pues —digo—, ya van cuatro menos. Soy una buena anfitriona esta noche.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pasando mis brazos por su cintura, me presiono contra él.

—Le dije a Jessica que se fuera hace rato, y se llevó a Mike con ella.

—¿Estaba siendo una puta de nuevo?

Me río.

—Definitivamente.

* * *

—¿Bebes? —le pregunto a Edward mientras regresamos por mi Capitán y mi coca de dieta, la cual ya está, por supuesto, disuelta en agua. Luego de tirarla por el fregadero, comienzo a hacer otra—. Me refiero a alcohol.

—He probado la cerveza un par de veces, pero no me gusta mucho.

—Sí, a mí tampoco. Dime si quieres probar algo más. Aunque no te sientas presionado. —Le sonrío al terminar mi bebida—. Y no planeo emborracharme ni nada, para que lo sepas. Quizá sólo para animarme. Tengo planes para ti más tarde —termino levantando la ceja.

—¿En serio? —Su ojos se ven emocionados. Ama los planes.

Me acerco.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tipo de planes?

Bajando mi dedo por su pecho, le sonrío.

—Ya verás.

—¿Es como una sorpresa?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí.

Frunce un poco el ceño.

—No me gustan las sorpresas.

Poniéndome de puntillas para besar sus labios, le aseguro:

—Ésta será una sorpresa muy, muy buena. Lo prometo.

Edward me sonríe de manera torcida; su hoyuelo hace acto de presencia.

—Bien. —Mira mi bebida cuando le doy un trago.

—¿Quieres probar?

—Sí. —Me la quita, le da un trago y se lame los labios—. Mmm.

—¿Está buena?

—Sí.

Asiento y agarro un vaso nuevo.

—Te haré una.

* * *

Edward achispado es toda una aventura. Es muy comunicativo y bastante hablador.

Nos mezclamos por un rato, y le habla a gente con la que nunca ha hablado antes con bastante calma. Lo único es que las conversaciones son bastante unilaterales, como solían ser las nuestras cuando él estaba nervioso cerca de mí. Siguen siendo así a veces cuando se emociona o se altera, pero yo lo encuentro lindo. Aunque no estoy segura de que los demás lo vean así.

Algunos ruedan los ojos, lo cual me encabrona, así que eventualmente lo llevo hacia Ben para que puedan hablar sobre World of Warcraft o algo así.

A mitad de mi conversación con Angela, algo me hace mirar hacia la puerta. La sangre se me congela en las venas y luego hierve rápidamente.

Brady entra como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Siempre ha hecho eso. Su andar confianzudo no ha cambiado en nada. Sigue viéndose exactamente igual. Cabello oscuro. Ojos azules. Alto. Musculoso.

Meh.

Nada comparado con Edward.

Por supuesto, Brady podría ser el chico más apuesto del planeta y yo seguiría viéndolo con disgusto.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo _él_ aquí? —dice Angela luego de seguir mi línea de visión.

—No sé, pero esta noche ya ha sido más que ridícula —bufo—. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba de regreso en el pueblo. —Tocando ligeramente el hombro de Edward, le susurro al oído—: Ahora vuelvo.

—Bien. —Se gira de regreso a Ben—. La druida es tan diversa, y…

Me alejo, sonriendo ante la ternura de mi novio, pero luego un ceño fruncido lo remplaza cuando veo a Brady mirándome avanzar entre la multitud hacia él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. —Sonríe.

—No lo hagas.

Al menos tiene la decencia de aparentar arrepentimiento; su sonrisa cae instantáneamente. Busco a Emmett, pero no lo veo en ningún lado. Si supiera que Brady estaba aquí, probablemente se encabronaría un chingo.

—¿Qué chingados estás haciendo aquí, Brady?

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—Vine a verte. Quería hablar contigo.

Le lanzo dagas con la mirada y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿Y creíste que mi _fiesta de cumpleaños_ sería el momento adecuado para hacerlo? —sacudo la cabeza—. No tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar, y no temo decirte que te vayas a la chingada. No soy la misma chica que era cuando salíamos.

—Ah, entonces sí lo recuerdas. Pasamos buenos momentos, ¿verdad?

_Cómo se atreve_…

—¿Estás jugando? ¿Estás jodidamente _drogado_? Has estado ausente por más de cinco meses, probablemente cuidando a alguna chica que embarazaste mientras estabas conmigo, ¿y vuelves tranquilo aquí esperando qué? ¿Que caiga rendida ante ti? ¿Que yo recuerde nuestros "_buenos momentos_"? —Mis comillas son una total burla, por no decir más.

Brady se pasa una mano por el cabello y murmura:

—Estoy jodiendo todo esto.

—No. Jodiste todo esto hace _mucho_ tiempo, cabrón. Sólo vete. No deberías estar aquí.

—El bebé no era mío —suelta.

—¿Qué? —Lo escuché. Es que… ¿_qué_?

—Mira, ¿podemos hablar en privado por un momento?

—¿_Por qué_?

Justo cuando comienza a responder, dos cálidos brazos se envuelven a mi alrededor, mi cabello es movido hacia un hombro y suaves besos son dejados sobre mi cuello.

Cierro los ojos y sonrío, abriéndolos de nuevo para ver un ceño fruncido en el rostro de Brady.

—¿Quién demonios es este _imbécil_?

Alzo las cejas, incrédula, y luego entrecierro los ojos enojada.

—No es de tu incumbencia, pero esta _persona_ es mi novio, y me trata con respeto, lo cual es un chingo más de lo que puedo decir de ti. —Al parecer, inconsciente de todo, Edward mueve una mano para apretar mi pecho sobre mi blusa.

—Sí, puedo ver que de verdad te respeta.

Ignorando a Brady, bajo con gentileza el brazo de Edward hacia mi cintura, y luego lo miro.

—¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos están cerrados y asiente.

—Sólo tengo sueño.

Girándome por completo en sus brazos, paso los míos por su cuello y luego dejo dos besitos en su boca.

—¿Quieres esperarme en la habitación? No tardaré mucho. —Brady bufa detrás de mí.

—Sí.

—Bien, pero no te duermas. Recuerda, te gustará mi sorpresa.

—Si tú lo dices.

Me río.

—Así es. Ve. Iré en un minuto.

—Bien. —Se inclina y me besa una vez más antes de irse.

Suspirando, veo su perfecto trasero bajo la mezclilla; no puedo esperar para quitarle esos jeans.

Brady se aclara la garganta con dramatismo.

Me tomo mi tiempo para girarme de nuevo.

—Oh, ¿sigues aquí?

Exhala profundamente, es claro que está irritado, y yo estoy amando cada segundo de esto. Él me hizo pasar un infierno. Merece cosas peores que las que le he dicho hasta ahora.

—Pues no tardaste mucho en seguir con mis amigos.

—¿_Disculpa_?

—Me escuchaste.

—Presta atención, imbécil. Tú te acostaste con la mitad de la maldita escuela mientras estábamos juntos, sin mencionar todas las chicas que te follaste por el país. No me quedaré aquí a escuchar esta mierda de nadie y menos de _ti_. —Con cada segundo atraemos cada vez más espectadores, pero ya no puedo contener esta mierda—. No me siento orgullosa de la manera en que manejé las cosas. Era libre para acostarme con quien quisiera, pero lo hice por razones equivocadas, y soy responsable de ello. Pero _tú_. Tú no eras libre. Estábamos juntos y decías amarme. Pues, adivina qué, pedazo de mierda; tú no podrías conocer el amor ni aunque se te pusiera en la jodida cara. _Ese _chico —digo, señalando en dirección a donde se fue Edward— me ha mostrado más amor en los últimos dos meses que lo que tú hiciste durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Y lo amo más de lo que alguna vez creí posible amar a alguien. Así que, sea lo que sea que estés buscando al venir aquí e intentar arruinar mi fiesta… no lo encontrarás. Y si _alguna_ vez vuelvo a ver tu cara de mierda, con tu sonrisita presuntuosa, será jodidamente. Demasiado. —Dándome la vuelta, camino con paso fuerte hacia el pasillo con el sonido de los gritos y silbidos de mis amigos y compañeros, y algunos aplausos. Al principio me sorprende, pero luego una enorme sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

Maldición, llevo una buena racha esta noche. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien decirle sus verdades a la gente.

En cuanto regreso a la habitación, Edward me mira desde la cama. No puedo leer la expresión de su rostro, pero me pone nerviosa.

—¿Me amas?

Mi pecho se encoge y mis palmas se ponen en el lugar donde mi corazón se acelera.

—¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí.

Me doy cuenta de que alguien apagó la música, y ni siquiera lo noté cuando estaba gritando.

—Lo siento. No pretendía que te enteraras de esa manera.

—Está bien. —Mantiene sus ojos en mi rostro—. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí. —Bajo la vista y jugueteo con la orilla de mi falda, sintiéndome expuesta.

Edward se pone de pie y se para frente a mí, jalándome hacia él.

—También te amo, Bella. Muchísimo. —Le retumba la voz en el pecho, donde está mi oído recargado, su corazón late tan rápido como el mío—. Más que… dibujar en casa. Más que las enchiladas de mi mamá. Más que mi nuevo monte Astral Cloud Serpent en WoW. —Me río y me acaricia el cabello con la mano—. Más que todo lo que he amado antes.

—¿En serio? —Me pican los ojos a causa de las lágrimas y un sollozo—. ¿Tanto?

Sus brazos se aprietan a mi alrededor.

—Sí.

Un dulce alivio envuelve mi cuerpo y lanzo mis brazos a su cuello, alzándome de puntillas para besarlo como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Un suave golpe en la puerta nos separa.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto, apoyando de nuevo los pies.

—Soy Em. Lo siento. Salí a hablar con Rose por teléfono. Angela me contó que pasó —dice al otro lado de la puerta—. Eché a Brady, y supuse que estarías un poco harta y querrías tiempo para ustedes solos. Así que moveremos la fiesta a casa de Colin. Sus padres están en Seattle esta noche.

Me giro y abro la puerta.

—Me conoces muy bien. Gracias, Em. De verdad lo aprecio. —Salgo y lo dejo darme uno de sus característicos abrazos de oso hasta que siento que mis ojos se saldrán de sus cuencas.

—¿Estás bien, hermanita?

Asiento en su hombro.

—Sí. Gracias.

Luego de dejarme sobre mis pies y retroceder, palmea con sus manos mis antebrazos.

—De acuerdo, diviértanse. Pero no hagan nada que yo no haría. —Nos guiña un ojo y se va, dejándome sonriendo.

—¿Qué no haría él? —pregunta Edward cuando cierro la puerta.

Bufo.

—No mucho, en realidad.

—Hmm.

—Me alegra que todos se vayan.

—A mí también. Estuvo bien, pero preferiría pasar tiempo a solas contigo.

—Lo mismo digo. —Sonrío cuando se inclina y me besa de nuevo—. ¿Estás listo para tu sorpresa? —susurro contra sus labios.

—Sí.

Froto mi palma sobre su creciente erección a través de los jeans, paso mi otro brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo jalo para un ardiente beso.

—Mmmh —gime.

Comienzo a guiarlo de espaldas hacia la cama y me aparto cuando sus pantorrillas golpean el costado de ésta. Sosteniendo su amorosa mirada, uso ambas manos para desabrochar el botón de sus jeans.

—¿Te parece bien esto?

—Sí —dice entre jadeos.

Deslizo las manos dentro de la cintura de sus bóxers y mando un silencioso gracias al hombre de arriba porque mi novio no usa calzones blancos apretados. Mis manos se mueven alrededor hacia su trasero desnudo, y aprieto ambas nalgas, haciéndolo saltar un poco, su polla dura se frota contra mi estómago. La embiste contra mí cuando llevo mis labios a su cuello y chupo el punto donde se siente su pulso.

—Bella —dice, suena sin aliento. Lame sus labios antes de continuar—. ¿Cambiaste um… cambiaste de parecer acerca del sexo de cumpleaños?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No, pero quiero tocarte. Quiero hacer que te corras, pero quiero que sea en mi mano o en mi boca.

Edward traga con fuerza y responde temblorosamente:

—Bien.

Me río entre dientes.

—¿Es una buena sorpresa?

—Sí.

Sonriendo, bajo mis manos, llevándome con ellas sus jeans y su ropa interior que se acumulan en sus pies. Se aparta de ellos y los avienta de una patada.

—Acuéstate para mí. —Le quito los calcetines cuando está estirado sobre el edredón. Subo mis manos por sus espinillas y luego sus muslos, me subo a la cama y me acomodo entre sus piernas. Su polla está metida bajo la orilla de su suéter y le subo la prenda por el torso—. Quítatela, por favor.

Edward se sienta, los músculos de su estómago se contraen de manera hermosa mientras se quita frenéticamente el suéter por la cabeza.

Me lamo los labios al ver su cuerpo desnudo, largo y agraciado con vigorosos músculos.

—Mmmm. —Envuelvo mi mano en su dureza, le doy un gentil apretón, ganándome un gemido estrangulado de él.

—¿Está… bien? —pregunta, mirándose por su torso la erección que en este momento se encuentra en mi mano.

Mis ojos se centran en su cara y sonrío cuando su mirada me encuentra por un momento.

—Es perfecta.

Ni siquiera le estoy diciendo lo que creo que quiere escuchar. Su polla es de tamaño perfecto. No muy grande. No muy pequeña.

Un dolor vacío se forma al instante. No puedo esperar a que me llene.

Noto un poco de tensión dejar su cuerpo y una esquina de su boca se alza.

—Te dije que estaba más grande.

Riéndome, respondo:

—No estabas bromeando. —Agarrando la base ancha, miro su rostro a tiempo para verlo lamerse los labios, viendo hacia donde mi mano está envuelta en él. Sonriendo, lo acaricio una vez, viendo como aprieta los ojos con placer cuando paso mi pulgar por su cabeza, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal.

Bajando la vista, veo la cabeza sonrojada mientras mi mano la trabaja. Sus piernas se mueven al gemir y jadear, aferrándose a las cobijas debajo de él.

Por un momento, mi mente se detiene en el hecho de que estoy vistiendo una falda mientras sigo subiendo y bajando mi mano en él. Está tan jodidamente duro, sería fácil subirme en él y mover a un lado mis bragas. Dejarlo hundirse en mí hasta el tope.

_Dios_.

Lamiendo mis repentinos labios secos, me muevo hacia adelante y lamo la parte inferior de su cabeza. Todo el cuerpo de Edward se convulsiona, y lanza ambos brazos sobre sus ojos.

—¿Bien?

—Sí —dice ahogado.

Sigo moviendo mi lengua por ese lugar, saboreando sus gemidos. Luego, abro mi mano y sólo cubro la parte frontal, moviendo mi lengua sobre la parte inferior de su erección, subiéndola y moviéndola en círculos por la orilla de arriba.

—_Carajo_ —dice entre dientes, y una ola de humedad se acumula entre mis piernas. _Nunca_ lo he escuchado decir esa palabra. Quiero oírla de nuevo, así que abro mis labios sobre su hinchada cabeza y me bajo, metiéndolo en mi boca. Agarro la base en mi puño de nuevo, y la uso en tándem con mi boca, arriba y abajo, lamo y doy vuelta. Lo miro, sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro, pero alza las caderas al mismo tiempo, queriendo más, así que sé que está bien. Probablemente es abrumador ya que nunca antes nadie más que él lo ha tocado de esa manera.

Me hace sentir poderosa el ser la experimentada. El sacarle esos sonidos. El saber que puedo provocarle tanto placer.

Cierro los ojos, hago vibraciones alrededor de él y de repente sus manos están en mi cabello, sus dedos presionan mi cuero cabelludo. No lo suficiente para doler, pero me hace incrementar ligeramente mis movimientos.

—_Dios_, Bella. —Mi coño se contrae ante el sonido de mi nombre cayendo de esos labios en ese tono de desesperación, e incremento aún más mis esfuerzos, subiendo una mano para acunar sus bolas.

Eso es todo lo que cuesta llevarlo al borde. No me advierte. Quizá no se da cuenta de que debería, o quizá recuerda lo que dije antes de querer que se corra en mi boca. De cualquier manera, lo hace con un intenso estremecimiento, recompensándome con otro _carajo_ murmurado mientras me lo trago.

Edward intenta recuperar la respiración mientras yo me saco el suéter por la cabeza y desabrocho mi sostén, lanzándolo al piso. Me muevo para recostarme junto a él y se da la vuelta para quedar de cara a mí, acuna uno de mis pechos y me besa con fuerza, presionando una pierna entre las mías. Me muevo contra su muslo, ansiando la fricción, estoy tan caliente por haberlo tenido en mi mano y en mi boca, y me pregunto cuándo tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

Ya estoy muy excitada, no tardo mucho en encontrar mi alivio, tensándome en sus brazos. Mi boca sigue pegada a la suya, y se traga mis gemidos. Nuestros besos se hacen menos desesperados, más suaves y dulces mientras una profunda relajación que me llega hasta los huesos se abre camino a través de mí.

Cuando libera mis labios, acaricio su mejilla perfectamente rasurada con una mano.

—¿Te gustó tu sorpresa?

—Sí. Mucho. —Su sonrisa es floja, y sus ojos no dejan los míos. Me mira con asombro. Gratitud. Amor.

Me _ama_.

Todavía no puedo creerlo.

Sonriendo orgullosa, pongo mi mano en su nuca.

—Qué bien.

Edward mueve un dedo entre mis pechos y baja hacia la pretina de mi falda. Lo mueve de un lado a otro por la orilla como si quisiera cavar ahí.

Besándolo suavemente, cubro su mano con la mía.

—¿Te parece bien si nos dormimos ya?

—Pero es tu cumpleaños.

Acercándome a él, entierro la cara en su cuello e inhalo profundamente su esencia.

—No te preocupes. Obtuve justo lo que quería.

* * *

Como ya habrán notado, las cosas empezarán a avanzar entre ellos a partir de ahora.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

El fin de semana saldré, así que la actu del viernes se adelanta para mañana ;)


	17. Omelettes

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: **Omelettes

Saliendo lentamente de la confusión del sueño, siento unos dedos rozando la línea de mi cabello. Luego un pulgar traza mi mejilla, unos dedos se curvan alrededor de mi nuca. Unos suaves labios tocan mi frente y mis ojos se abren para ver un poco de barba oscureciendo un largo cuello.

Suspirando, paso la mano por el cálido brazo que me rodea, la deslizo por un hombro tonificado y presiono mi cuerpo más cerca del suyo.

—Me gusta despertar junto a ti —susurra Edward con su barbilla recargada en mi cabeza.

Murmuro estando de acuerdo y beso su pecho.

—A mí también.

—¿Todavía, um… —pausa y traga—… me amas? —Su voz se rompe y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Me río entre dientes y beso su cuello—. ¿Crees que iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana?

—Es que… —suspira—. Luego de lo que hicimos… y en realidad nunca me lo dijiste directamente, y… —Su pecho se expande cuando inhala profundamente—. _Eyaculé_ en tu boca. Es eso… quiero decir… —Su respiración se acelera y se hace más pesada, como si estuviera entrando en pánico.

Mis manos lo empujan hasta que retrocede lo suficiente para poder ver la mirada de dolor en su rostro. Empujándolo sobre su espalda, me acuesto a medias sobre él y pongo mis palmas en sus mejillas.

—Edward. Lo que hicimos noche fue maravilloso, ¿de acuerdo? _Quería_ hacer eso por ti, así que por favor no te sientas culpable. Especialmente porque quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿En este momento?

Me río.

—Quizá no en este segundo, pero sí pronto. Y muchas veces —agrego moviendo las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Siento que su polla se remueve contra mi muslo—. Pero escucha con atención porque esta es la parte más importante—. Los dedos de Edward suben y bajan por mi espalda mientras que su otra mano cubre la mía en su pecho. Mis ojos se concentran en él; en la forma en que el verde parece salir de su pupila. Me deja sin aliento cada vez que estoy lo suficientemente cerca para verlo—. Te _amo_ —le digo, mirando esos ojos cerrarse mientras suspira con alivio—. Mucho, muchísimo. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Y no puedo esperar hasta que podamos despertarnos juntos de esta manera cada mañana. —Mis ojos se mueven a su manzana de Adán al verla agitarse, y me arrepiento de lo que digo—. Quiero… quiero decir si es lo que quieres también. Ya sabes, quizá en unos años. —Me encojo de hombros, mirando a todas partes menos a él porque puedo sentir que me está mirando ahora.

Ninguno dice nada por unos segundos que se sienten como horas, hasta que…

—¿Bella?

—¿Hmm? —pregunto, mirando como mis dedos trazan círculos en su pecho.

—Querrías, um… —Edward traga—. Quiero decir, quieres, uh… te… —respira profundamente y yo contengo mi respiración, mirándolo cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

Obviamente no me está _proponiendo_ matrimonio. ¿Verdad? Eso sería una _locura_. Quiero decir, apenas tenemos juntos _dos meses_, y somos muy jóvenes, y todavía tenemos que asistir a la universidad. No puedo respirar.

Los pulmones de _él_ parecen funcionar bien al verlo inhalar y exhalar otro gran suspiro, su mirada se concentra de nuevo en mí.

—¿Considerarías jugar World of Warcraft conmigo?

.

.

.

Sonriéndole a su pecho, suelto una risa temblorosa. Siento un pequeño pinchazo de decepción, lo cual es estúpido, pero ni modo. Sé lo mucho que ama ese juego, así que siento que es algo importante.

Pero la pregunta es… ¿_quiero_ jugar? Nunca me han llamado la atención los videojuegos, pero imaginar su emoción por ello también me hace sentir emocionada.

—Si eso quieres, me encantaría intentarlo —le digo con una sonrisa.

Edward me aprieta y luego intenta besarme, pero me tapo la boca con la mano, haciendo que sus labios aterricen en el dorso de ésta.

—Perdón —murmuro—. Pero estoy bastante segura de que justo ahora mi aliento huele como el culo de Satán. Primero iré a lavarme los dientes.

Alza sus gruesas cejas.

—No sé a qué huela el culo de Satán, pero imagino que yo también tengo una halitosis bastante mala esta mañana.

Sosteniendo mi dedo índice y el pulgar a media pulgada de distancia, le sonrío.

—Quizá un poco.

Luego de arreglarme y cambiarme, me dirijo a la sala mientras Edward está en la ducha para no estar tentada de saltarle encima.

Todo ese chico mojado…

_Dios_.

Gimo ante el desastre, saco bolsas para la basura de debajo del fregadero y comienzo a juntar las botellas. Le mando un mensaje a Emmett diciéndole que más le vale traer su crudo trasero para ayudarme.

Me alegra mucho que se haya llevado la fiesta anoche. Sólo espero que todos tuvieran conductores designados porque les prometimos a mamá y papá que nadie bebería y manejaría.

Diez minutos después, escucho ruido en la cocina y alzo la vista desde mi lugar en el piso de la sala para ver a Edward allí limpiando. La calidez en mi pecho se extiende y hace que mis brazos cosquilleen mientras una tonta sonrisa florece en mi rostro.

Parándome en el marco de la puerta, lo veo por un momento. Está descalzó. Su cabello sigue mojado por su ducha y me muerdo el labio para detener el gemido cuando se agacha para meter algo al lava vajillas. Cuando se endereza, me ve ahí y me manda una brillante sonrisa antes de empezar a enjuagar otro vaso, y veo un vistazo de nuestro futuro. O lo que espero sea nuestro futuro. Estar juntos. _Vivir_ juntos. Hacer cosas mundanas y normales como lavar los trastes.

Sonriendo le digo que no tiene que limpiar.

—Está bien. No me importa ayudar. ¿Quieres que haga algo de almorzar?

Sí, es bastante perfecto.

Mi estómago gruñe ante la mención de comida.

—Puedo comer cereal. No es nada. No sé qué es lo que tengamos aquí.

Edward revisa el refrigerador, y resulta que tenemos huevos y leche, un poco de queso y otros ingredientes que según él funcionarán para hacer omelettes.

Estoy bastante segura de que babeo un poco.

Durante el almuerzo, Edward me pregunta sobre mi confrontación con Brady.

—Todavía no puedo creer que tuvo las bolas suficientes para aparecer aquí. Qué cabrón. —Me altero de nuevo tan sólo con pensar en ello—. Aunque me alegra haber podido decirle sus verdades. Se sintió muy bien.

—Qué bueno —dice Edward antes de tomar jugo de naranja—. Um… ¿crees que intentará hablar de nuevo contigo?

Suspiro.

—Probablemente. Parecía que tenía más que decir, y es un terco hijo de puta. Esperemos que lo haya avergonzado lo suficiente, quizá así me deje en paz.

—Eso espero —dice en voz baja.

—Oye. —Estirando la mano sobre la pequeña mesa, la pongo sobre la de Edward. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos—. Estaré bien. No creo que vuelva a intentar dañarme físicamente. Incluso si sigue siendo un maldito hijo de puta, parece haber cambiado un poco. —No se ve convencido—. Prometo que tendré cuidado.

Edward suspira.

—Bien.

Mis dedos acarician el dorso de su mano.

—Quizá puedas volverte a poner todo protector y sexy como lo hiciste con Tyler —digo con un guiño y fingiendo un ceño fruncido.

Las orillas de su boca se alzan ligeramente.

—Creo que esa fue la primera vez que me enfrenté con alguien. Fue… no sé. Sentía la necesidad de hacerle entender que no puede tocarte sin tu permiso.

Mis ojos se suavizan ante el toque de orgullo en su rostro. Eso fue algo muy importante para él, yo estaba tan concentrada en lo caliente que se veía todo enojado y esa mierda que ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello. No quiero sonar condescendiente, pero estoy tan malditamente _orgullosa_ de él. Me llena el pecho y provoca que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta alarmado cuando se da cuenta de que las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Empujando mi silla hacia atrás, le doy la vuelta a la mesa y lanzo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, apretándolo y sollozando.

—Te amo.

Las manos de Edward se envuelven en mis antebrazos que cruzan su pecho.

—También te amo, Bella.

* * *

Emmett no se presenta a ayudar; cabrón, pero lo terminamos todo luego de comer los omelettes jodidamente deliciosos de Edward.

De camino hacia afuera con nuestras maletas, Edward se detiene y se da la vuelta.

—Espero que podamos pasar más tiempo aquí juntos. Fue lindo.

Acercándome, logro que se agache y me bese al tirar del frente de su suéter.

—Sí que lo fue. Creo que, ya que todo está tal y como lo encontramos, mis padres estarán felices. Estoy segura de que puedo convencerlos de que nos dejen venir pronto. ¿Quizá en un par de semanas?

Planta sus labios en los míos de nuevo y me abraza con fuerza.

—Sí.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Nos leemos el lunes con la siguiente actualización :)


	18. Listo

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: **Listo

Nuestra siguiente semana de escuela es más que rara. Los rumores vuelan a pesar de que muchos de los estudiantes en realidad estuvieron _en_ la fiesta. Obviamente no todos vieron todo, pero aún así.

Al parecer, le di una cachetada a Jessica y le jalé el cabello. Pateé a Tyler en las bolas sólo porque me habló.

¿Quién diría que yo era tan violenta?

Algunos dicen que Brady y yo nos reconciliamos luego de que le grité, y que he dejado a Edward para volver con él. Rodé los ojos al escuchar eso.

Es como si fuera el enorme y ridículo juego del jodido teléfono. Todo lo que puedo hacer es decir la verdad si alguien me pregunta directamente, lo cual no muchos hacen. Es obvio que Edward y yo seguimos juntos, así que esperamos que la gente se dé cuenta de que lo demás no es verdad tampoco.

Me da igual.

Sólo estoy feliz de que Edward y yo tuviéramos tiempo a solas, y no arrestaron a nadie ni nada más. Em dijo que terminó en casa de Rose y estaba durmiendo cuando le mandé el mensaje la mañana siguiente.

Durmiendo… _claro_.

Mamá y papá no estuvieron felices al enterarse de que Brady apareció. No les di todos los gloriosos detalles, pero saben que me enfrenté a él y están orgullosos de mí por ello. El día siguiente, una lata de gas pimienta apareció en mi escritorio junto a mi bolso.

La siguiente semana Edward finalmente me hace intentar con World of Warcraft y… apesto.

Me pone en su computadora para que lo intente, pero él está sobre mí y se impacienta cuando hago algo mal. O cuando mi personaje sólo se queda de pie porque no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Cuando ya es la décima vez que se inclina sobre mí para tomar el control del teclado y el ratón, mi frustración me gana y le digo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa y lo intente de nuevo después.

Edward está visiblemente decepcionado, pero me aseguro de que sepa que no estoy enojada con él y le doy un beso de despedida. Quizá si juego en línea con él desde casa será más fácil. _Sí_ quiero intentar de nuevo porque la forma en que su rostro se iluminó cuando le dije que jugaría no tuvo precio. Puede que sea lo más emocionado que lo he visto desde la primera vez que me quité mi sostén. Y un Edward emocionado hace una Bella feliz.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, no me cuesta mucho convencer a mis padres para que me den las llaves de la casa del lago de nuevo. Papá refunfuña un poco, lo cual es algo que ya esperaba, pero mamá me da las llaves y me dice que me divierta. Edward ha pasado bastante tiempo en nuestra casa y mis padres siguen adorándolo. Y sé que confían en mí. Se siente bien.

Edward y yo nos emocionamos al comprar la despensa para el fin de semana y al llenar el refrigerador.

Me río cuando Edward desempaca otras _tres_ tiras de condones de su malta. También hay otra nota de su papá.

Lo recogí en su casa temprano, y su mamá se veía como si estuviera a punto de devorarse las uñas.

—Están tomando precauciones, ¿verdad? —me susurra mientras Edward iba por su maleta.

Mi relación con Esme es buena. Somos bastante abiertas entre nosotras. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas no tratarlo como bebé, pero sé que es difícil para ella. No es anormal que nosotras hablemos sobre cómo le va en la escuela y cosas por el estilo. Después de todo, él ha pasado por mucho.

—Nosotros no… um… —A pesar de todo, sigo sintiéndome incómoda al hablar de _sexo_ con ella. Quiero decir, es _sexo_. Con su _hijo_.

—¿No están tomando precauciones? Oh, Dios. —Se aferra a su corazón.

—Mierda, Esme. No. Lo siento. —Mis manos se estiran hacia ella, para hacer qué, no tengo ni idea—. Quiero decir, no hemos hecho… _eso_… todavía.

Inspecciona mi rostro.

—Oh. B-bien. Pero se _protegerán_ cuando llegue el momento, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Por favor no te preocupes. Ambos somos inteligentes. Y no es como si Carlisle fuera exactamente tacaño con los condones —intento bromear. Abre los ojos como platos—. ¿Demasiado?

—Un poco.

Ambas nos reímos justo cuando Edward sale del pasillo.

—¿Listo?

—Sí.

* * *

Es maravilloso estar de nuevo en la casa del lago, sólo nosotros dos. Nos hace sentir más como si fuéramos una pareja real o algo así.

Como adultos.

Esa noche, luego de que Edward prepara espagueti y champiñones, los cuales devoré con felicidad, y luego de haber visto la nueva película de Superman, nos dirigimos a la habitación.

Estoy sentada en la cama poniéndome loción en las piernas cuando noto que Edward se queda quieto frente a mí. Sólo está de pie ahí, mirándome.

—¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos, que determiné estaban en mi entrepierna, se mueven a los míos y se lame los labios.

—Sí.

—Ven aquí. —Palmeo el espacio junto a mí en la cama. Se ve nervioso y no entiendo por qué. No es como si no hubiéramos encontrado tiempo para hacer más cosas durante las últimas semanas. Le he dado unas cuantas mamadas más y seguimos enrollándonos cada vez que podemos.

Edward me aparta el cabello y besa mi hombro, justo donde está la orilla del tirante de mi blusa. Tiemblo.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No.

—Bien. —Se aclara la garganta—. ¿Podrías, um…? —Sus ojos se mueven a los míos—. ¿Te molestaría quitarte la ropa?

Exhalo una temblorosa respiración.

—O sea… ¿todo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué… uh… tú también te quitarás toda tu ropa? —Sí, eso fue un gritito al final de la oración.

—No.

—Oh. —Mis hombros decaen un poco—. Pues, ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Quiero tocarte. —Sus ojos están en los míos al decir esto, y baja un dedo por mi brazo. Mi cuerpo se estremece, y siento que me mojo sólo por el sonido de su voz y ese simple toque.

—Bien —exhalo.

Luego de quitarme el top y los shorts de mi pijama, me acuesto desnuda ante él. Edward estudia mi cuerpo como si se tratara de un libro de texto, me mira y me hace arder con esos elusivos ojos. Ladea la cabeza cuando su mirada cae entre mis piernas, y tengo la fuerte urgencia de cubrirme. Pero no me da tiempo. Edward se inclina hacia adelante y envuelve sus cálidas manos alrededor de mis muslos, jalándome hacia abajo en la cama para que mis piernas cuelguen de la orilla. Se pone de rodillas, y oh, _Dios_, ¿va a hacer lo que pienso que hará?

—Edward, no tienes…

—He estado investigando en línea. Quiero hacerte sentir bien, Bella.

—¿De verdad?

Asiente, sigue viendo mi… coño, si soy honesta.

—Sí.

Me levanto apoyándome en los codos.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés cómodo.

Una sonrisa tímida aparece en su rostro.

—Lo estoy. ¿Tú estás cómoda?

—Sí. Estoy bien.

—Bien. —Edward se lame la yema del pulgar y, lo juro, casi me corro ahí mismo—. Este es tu clítoris, ¿verdad? —Va directo al grano, su pulgar lo presiona y mi espalda se levanta de la cama arqueándose, un grito de sorpresa sale de mi garganta. La presión se va casi al instante—. ¿Te dolió?

Me río y froto mis muslos juntos, extrañando la fricción.

—No. En absoluto. Puedes, uh… seguir tocándome ahí si quieres.

—Bien.

Abro las piernas y lo veo lamerse de nuevo el pulgar porque, ¿cómo podría _no_ verlo? Vuelve a acercarse a mí y frota con decisión ahora, arriba, abajo, en círculos y repite.

Soy un desastre de gemidos, jadeos y sábanas hechas puños. Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza ante el violento ataque de placer que este hermoso chico me está dando, y sin permiso de mi cerebro, levanto las piernas y pongo los pies en la orilla de la cama, dándole más que un vistazo.

—Estás mojada —susurra.

—Mmhmm —gimo.

—Eso significa que lo estoy haciendo correctamente.

Una risa de delirio se me escapa y asiento.

—Sí, Edward. Sí, sí, sí, jodidamente bien.

Un dedo explora mi entrada mientras su pulgar sigue moviéndose contra mí. Abro los ojos, veo a Edward apartar su mano libre y levantarla hasta su rostro. Observa el líquido brillante en su dedo por un momento antes de sacar la lengua para probarlo. Luego de esa pequeña probada, se mete el dedo a la boca y todo mi cuerpo se tensa al sentir el orgasmo chocar contra mí, mis manos aprietan mis pechos mientras me sacudo con su intensidad.

_Dios_, eso fue caliente. ¿Mirarlo chuparse el dedo cubierto con mi humedad en esa deliciosas boca suya? Sí. Y por favor.

Tengo que apartar su mano porque sigue presionando y moviéndose en círculos, y justo ahora estoy dolorosamente sensible.

—Quiero ver eso de nuevo —murmura.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, levantándome de nuevo sobre mis codos.

—Todo. Tú agarrándote tus pechos y tu cuerpo tensándose y tu rostro contorsionándose de esa manera.

Inconscientemente me toco la cara con una mano.

—Uh… ¿esas son cosas buenas?

—Sí.

Sonrío.

—Bien.

Dirige esos ojos verdes hacia mí y me contraigo.

—Quiero ponerte húmeda de nuevo. —Más contracciones.

—Oh, sigo mojada, amante. Pero puedes ponerme así cuando quieras. De hecho, me haces mojarme a veces sin intentarlo.

Edward ladea un poco la cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—A veces sólo por estar cerca de mí.

—Oh. —Se sonroja y agacha la cabeza—. A veces me pones duro sólo al estar cerca de mí.

Eso no es algo nuevo para mí, pero no lo digo.

—Mmmm. ¿Estás duro ahora?

—Sí.

Estiro la mano y él entiende la indirecta, se sube a la cama conmigo. Quedamos de frente y sus ojos están pegados a mis tetas desnudas. No me sorprende.

Pasando un brazo por su cuello, me acerco más.

—Gracias Edward. Eso fue increíble.

Me mira.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Qué bien. —Sus ojos regresan a mis pechos y su mano sube para jugar con uno. Ahora ya es un experto y gimo mientras él pellizca mi pezón y luego lo palmea—. Cuando estés lista… —me mira—. Estoy listo para tener sexo contigo, Bella.

_No _era eso lo que esperaba que dijera, inhalo de manera brusca. Se me va la saliva a la tráquea, ahogándome y haciendo que mis ojos lloren como locos. Tosiendo y escupiendo, alzo mi dedo índice mientras Edward me palmea torpemente la espalda. Luego de calmarle, le pregunto si está seguro. Cien por ciento seguro porque no hay manera de deshacerlo.

Esos ardientes ojos verdes queman dentro de los míos mientras su gran mano traza la curva de mi cintura, y él asiente.

—Sí.

* * *

Nos acercamos a la recta final de esta historia, ya sólo quedan 3 capítulos.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	19. Ahorro del agua

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: **Ahorro del agua

Promesas de tranquilidad susurradas abandonan mi boca cuando Edward está acostado sobre mí, seis pies y dos pulgadas de un hermoso chico tocándome, respirando contra mí. Una disculpa apresurada sale de _su_ boca luego de que le digo que me está tirando del cabello, yo lo agarro y lo aparto rápidamente.

—No pasa nada.

Estar piel contra piel con Edward, por completo, me hace sentir cosas que ni siquiera puedo expresar con palabras. La intimidad de eso me hace arder y me quita el aliento.

Su rostro está enterrado en mi cuello y susurra "_carajo_" contra mi piel cuando se hunde en mí por primera vez. Gimo contra la orilla de su mandíbula cuando me llena, mis brazos y piernas se aprietan a su alrededor, ansiando más de su peso en mí, necesitando sentir cada contorno de su cuerpo.

Estar tan conectada con él me hace sentir que nuestro amor puede durar para siempre.

Nuestra primera vez es torpe, dulce y llena de placer. Pero también está llena de preguntas de él e instrucciones de mi parte porque Edward está determinado en llegar a mi punto G.

De-ter-mi-na-do.

No lo logra antes de correrse. Es su primera vez, después de todo. Se siente decepcionado, y no puedo soportarlo, así que le acaricio la mejilla y le digo lo maravilloso que se siente encima y dentro de mí.

La sonrisa que me dedica aleja mi ansiedad.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

—Sí.

En nuestra segunda vez, ladea las caderas sólo unas cuantas veces, y me mira a los ojos cuando grito ante la sensación.

—¿Justo ahí?

—_Sí_ —gimo cuando me golpea ahí de nuevo.

Aunque mis contracciones a su alrededor no nos ayudan, porque se corre con un gruñido y un estremecimiento. Y casi al instante, esa mirada de decepción vuelve a ocupar su rostro.

—Oye —susurro, jugando con el cabello sudado de su nuca—. Por favor, no te sientas decepcionado. _Yo_ no estoy decepcionada en absoluto. Te sientes _muy_, _muy_ bien.

Me mira a los ojos.

—Tú también te sientes bien. Real, realmente bien —dice con una risa temblorosa.

Mi risa se convierte en gemido cuando lo siento endurecerse de nuevo dentro de mí.

—Tengo una idea. —Empujando sus hombros, me salgo de debajo de él, le quito el condón y agarro uno nuevo. Edward me mira atentamente cuando me siento a horcajadas sobre él y rueda los ojos cuando acaricio su erección para ponerle el condón.

Me mira posicionarme para hundirme en él y frunce el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿en realidad no se sentía bien de la otra forma?

—No, por supuesto que sí —me apresuro en asegurarle, recargándome en sus muslos—. Es que posiciones diferentes hacen que te sientas ligeramente diferente, al menos para mí. —Mis manos encuentran las suyas y nuestros dedos se entrelazan fácilmente—. Si estoy arriba, puedo controlar el ángulo y esas cosas. Además es más fácil para ti jugar con mis pechos —digo, llevando sus manos a ellas para cubrirlas y guiñándole un ojo cuando las aprieta.

Su sonrisa es casi presumida al hacerme gemir cuando tira de ambos pezones al mismo tiempo.

—Bien.

Regresando a mi posición, guío su mano para que agarre su miembro mientras lo vuelvo a meter en mí, apoyando mis manos en su pecho. _Mi_ sonrisa es definitivamente presumida al verlo soltar un profundo gemido cuando estoy completamente sentada en él y meneo mis caderas una vez.

—¿Se siente bien?

—_Sí_.

Muevo mis caderas y lo dejo entrar y salir, subo y bajo mis manos por sus tonificados brazos mientras él sigue apretando mis pechos y pellizcando mis pezones. Creo que nunca antes he experimentado tanto… _calor_. Presiona con fuerza su cabeza en la almohada que tiene debajo y la mía se echa hacia atrás, mis ojos se cierran y se me abre la boca.

Esta vez sé que voy a correrme siempre y cuando él pueda aguantar lo suficiente.

Mis manos caen a cada lado de su cabeza mientras sigo meciendo mis caderas, frotando mi clítoris contra su hueso púbico. Las gruesas cejas de Edward se juntan y su boca suelta calientes bocanadas de aire en el espacio entre nosotros, sus grandes manos bajan por mis costados para ponerse alrededor de mis caderas, fundiéndome con él. Ojos verdes alternan entre mis pechos saltarines y mis labios abiertos. Agachándome para besarlo, jadeo cuando empuja con fuerza hacia arriba mientras me jala a mí hacia abajo, y Edward finalmente obtiene su deseo de ver mi rostro contorsionándose mientras mi orgasmo se sacude a través de mí. Tiemblo y me estremezco y lo aprieto, y eso es todo lo que le toma a él para encontrar su liberación segundos después.

—Vaya —dice sin aliento luego de que me dejo caer sobre su pecho.

—Sí —jadeo.

Sus dedos suben y bajan por mi espalda mientras intentamos recuperar la respiración, y dejo suaves besos en su hombro.

Amo, amo, _amo_ a este chico.

* * *

Edward y yo colapsamos luego de nuestra cuarta vez, cubiertos de sudor. Me dijo que había visto una posición en internet que quería probar, pero no creyó que yo quisiera. Estaba bastante equivocado y muy feliz de haberse equivocado respecto a esto.

—Sonó como si hubiera golpeado tu punto G varias veces en esa posición.

—Oh, sí. —Definitivamente hubo gritos; primera vez para mí. Sigo intentando regular mi respiración.

—Debe ser el ángulo —dice luego de tirar el condón—. Se sintió extremadamente bien para mí también. Probablemente porque mi frenillo se frota contra tu hueso púbico en esa posición.

—Sí. —Sigo en las nubes, disfrutando de lo que queda, así que ni siquiera me importa—. Probablemente.

Edward se sienta junto a mí y me aparta el cabello que se me pega a la cara.

—Te amo, Bella.

Es tan claro en sus ojos. El amor. Brady solía decirme "te amo" todo el tiempo, y creí que significaba algo. Pero no. _Esto_. Esto es lo que significa algo. Le sonrío a Edward, agarro su mano y le beso los nudillos.

—También te amo.

Ser su primera significa todo para mí. No me lo tomo a la ligera. Y sé que él no me usará igual que Brady. No recibiré una nalgada y un "gracias nena" de él después. No seré una "buena follada" para Edward como lo era para Brady y sus idiotas amigos. Antes de que mis pensamientos puedan avanzar más por esa calle oscura, Edward aprieta mi mano.

—Creo que necesito una ducha —dice.

—Yo _sé _que la necesito. —Me ayuda a levantarme, entrelaza nuestros dedos cuando estoy de pie—. ¿Quieres ahorrar un poco de agua y bañarnos juntos?

Su sonrisa tímida me sorprende ya que básicamente acabamos de tener un maratón de sexo.

—Creo que eso sería algo inteligente. El ahorro del agua es muy importante.

* * *

Tener a este chico mojado frente a mí definitivamente me hace desearlo de nuevo, y él está más que listo para hacerlo. _Otra vez_. Pero cuatro veces en rápida sucesión ya me dejó con un dolor sordo entre las piernas, así que en lugar de eso, uso mi mano en él, ayudándolo junto con la resbaladiza espuma.

Edward me empuja contra el azulejo mientras lo acaricio, pone sus manos en la pared detrás de mí cabeza y mira mi mano subir y bajar por su erección. Sus gemidos hacen que el dolor de irritación que siento se convierta en un dolor de querer ser llenada por él de nuevo.

No me había sentido tan… _insaciable_ antes. Brady se creía todo un semental, pero nunca se molestó en aprender diferentes maneras de complacerme. Tuve algunos orgasmos, claro, pero la mayoría con él fueron fingidos.

La manera en que Edward parece ansiar mi placer me hace querer hacer todo lo que pueda para complacerlo bien. Una y otra vez.

Tiro, retuerzo y acuno, y él maldice, derramándose sobre mi mano y colapsando contra mí, sus labios caen en los míos mientras su orgasmo termina. Tiene que estar exhausto.

—Déjame hacer que te corras de nuevo —dice sin aliento contra mi oído.

—No pasa nada, Edward. Estoy bien.

—Por favor. —Exhalo; su mano se mete entre nosotros.

—Ohh —gimo cuando dos de sus dedos entran en contacto con mi clítoris. Se deslizan hacia abajo y vacilan cerca de mi entrada. Subo mis manos para agarrar sus bíceps cuando los mete dentro de mí y mis ojos se cierran.

—¿Se siente bien? —Los mete y los saca mientras la palma de su mano frota mi clítoris. No sé si es a propósito, pero _Dios_. Es el paraíso.

—_Sí_.

—Qué es…

Abro los ojos con un jadeo y miro los suyos cuando curva sus largos dedos. Frunce el ceño y acaricia el lugar que encontró, mis ojos se cierran con fuerza y suelto un gemido bajo.

—La textura es diferente aquí —dice en voz baja—. No es tan suave.

No puedo hablar. Mis dedos se aprietan alrededor de sus brazos mientras mi cabeza se empuja contra el azulejo. Soltando entrecortadas respiraciones, mezo mis caderas hacia él, rogándole silenciosamente que no deje de hacer lo que está haciendo.

—¿Es… es éste? ¿Bella? ¿Es tu punto G?

Asiento lo mejor que puedo, pero no tengo idea de si mi espasmódico movimiento de cabeza puede ser interpretado de esa manera.

Al parecer sí puede, porque él presiona con más fuerza, masajea más rápido, todo mientras sigue acariciando mi clítoris y empujando su delgado cuerpo contra el mío.

La tensión se construye, rápida y estable, cayendo sobre mí. Sólo. Un poco. Más.

—Por favor, córrete —murmura Edward en mi oído.

—Mierda, _carajo_. —Lo último que sale volando de mi boca es incomprensible, y mi cabeza se separa del azulejo sólo para volver a golpearse contra él. Afortunadamente Edward pone rápidamente su mano para amortiguar el golpe mientras mi cuerpo se convulsiona contra él.

Ahora ya sabe lo sensible que estoy luego de correrme, así que hace más lentos sus movimientos y finalmente quita por completo su mano, recargándola ligeramente en mi cadera.

Mis ojos permanecen cerrados y trago con aspereza, exhalando por mis labios secos. Los lamo lentamente y dejo que mi cuerpo caiga inerte contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward.

Abriendo los ojos, asiento de manera floja y le sonrío de manera aún más floja mientras mis párpados se cierran de nuevo. Subo las manos por sus brazos y entrelazo mis dedos en su cabello, llevando sus labios a los míos.

—Gracias. —Meto mis labios entre los suyos y me aparto—. Gracias —repito. Chupo su labio inferior con mi boca y paso mi lengua sobre él, sacándole un suave gemido—. Gracias.

* * *

Suaves toques y besos me despiertan en la mañana. Murmuro y me estiro.

—Cualquier chica podría acostumbrarse a esto.

—¿Tú no?

—No. Definitivamente yo sí. Me estás mimando.

Edward acaricia mi frente con sus labios.

—¿Ya se te quitó el dolor de cabeza?

—¿Dolor de cabeza?

—Vi que tomaste medicina anoche. Creo que Advil.

—Oh. —El calor de la vergüenza sube a mi cuello por alguna razón—. Fue para mis, um… ¿partes femeninas?

¿Por qué eso salió como una pregunta?

¿Y por qué estaba tan malditamente avergonzada?

Los brazos de Edward se aprietan a mi alrededor.

—¿Estás herida? —Su respiración se acelera.

—No, no. Estoy bien. —Acaricio su nuca mientras él se aferra a mí—. Es que anoche me sentía adolorida, y esperaba que tomando algo, no estuviera totalmente fuera de combate hoy.

—Oh —exhala en mi cabello—. ¿Funcionó? —Su polla me golpea ligeramente la cadera, me río y asiento antes de quitarme rápidamente la ropa.

Edward y yo pasamos todo el día en cama, aprendiendo, riendo, explorando, disfrutando. Tomamos cortos descansos para comer y otras horribles necesidades, pero eso es todo.

El domingo es más de lo mismo.

Desearía que este fin de semana pudiera durar para siempre.

* * *

Le dijimos a nuestros padres que regresaríamos a casa el domingo, pero no especificamos la hora. Luego de ver que el sol se está metiendo, empacamos de mala gana el carro y manejamos de regreso.

La cálida mano de Edward reposa sobre mi muslo durante todo el camino, y compartimos sonrisas secretas entre nosotros mientras los vívidos recuerdos me hacen removerme y a él le hacen apretar mi pierna. Un cosquilleo asalta mi cuerpo cuando recuerdo la forma en que me probó esta mañana. Nunca antes nade había hecho eso por mí y se lo agradecí. Con mucho entusiasmo.

Estoy a punto de estacionarme en algún lugar y hacer lo que quiera con él cuando me doy cuenta de que ya estamos en su calle. Hago un puchero y noto un carro desconocido estacionado en su camino de entrada.

—¿Tu hermano, o alguien, está en casa?

—No. Ése no es suyo. Él maneja una camioneta.

—Hmm.

Estaciono junto a él para no bloquearle el paso a quien quiera que sea, y Edward agarra su maleta del asiento trasero. Camina hacia mi lado y no puedo evitar pararlo para jalarlo a un beso. Agachándose, mira sobre mi hombro y su cuerpo se pone rígido, abre los ojos con… ¿miedo?

¿Qué carajo?

Girándome, veo a una chica de pie en el porche de los Cullen. La luz sobre ella brilla en unos rizos pelirrojos, y puedo ver que se muerde nerviosamente la uña del pulgar.

—¿Edward? —pregunto, mi voz tiembla a causa del enojo—. ¿Es quien _carajo_ pienso que es?

Traga con fuerza, su voz apenas es audible cuando responde.

—Chelsea.

* * *

Oh, oh… Bella no estará feliz.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	20. Lógica

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: **Lógica

—Voy a tirarle los malditos dientes —gruño, girándome hacia la casa.

—Espera —dice Edward agarrando mi mano.

Miro nuestras manos y luego su cara, incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—No sabemos por qué está aquí, Bella. La violencia nunca es la respuesta.

—¿Estás bromeando? Esa perra… ella… —La ira que siento en nombre de él apenas puede ser contenida. Mis pulmones se sienten listos para explotar.

—No. No estoy jugando —dice suavemente, pasando su pulgar por mis nudillos.

—¿Por qué no estás furioso justo ahora? Ella está _aquí_. —Lanzo un brazo hacia atrás en su dirección—. En tu jodida _casa_.

—Estoy… —Mira de mí al frente de su casa—. No estoy feliz. Pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por agredirla. Ahora eres una adulta y puede presentar cargos en tu contra. No sé por qué está aquí, pero la lógica me dice que no vendría sólo para lastimarme de nuevo.

Bufo.

—Lógica. Pfft. —Cruzo los brazos, me muerdo el interior de la mejilla, las aletas de mi nariz se agitan y una de mis piernas se mueve, haciendo que mi talón choque contra el cemento. Soy un animal enjaulado, estoy cautiva por la chingada _lógica_—. La lógica me dice _a mí_ que le arranque cada maldito cabello de su estúpida cabeza.

Edward me sonríe, con el hoyuelo mostrándose y todo.

—Te amo.

Abrazándolo por la cintura, presiono mi mejilla contra su pecho.

—Te amo más. Y no deberías tener que lidiar con esto. Sea cual sea el chingado motivo por el que vino, no debería imponerse en ti de esta manera.

—Tienes razón. Pero estaré bien. Soy una persona muy diferente a la que era en aquel entonces. Ella me quitó lo poco que me quedaba de autoestima, pero la terapia y… tú… me han ayudado a recuperarlo y un poco más. Es una sorpresa verla, pero si está buscando humillarme igual que antes, no puedo imaginar que hubiera venido a mi casa para hacerlo. —Se encoge de hombros y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

—Eres maravilloso. Creo que yo estaría meciéndome en una esquina justo ahora.

—_Es_ difícil verla porque me trae de regreso recuerdos desagradables, recuerdos en los que rara vez pienso ahora. Pero sé que no merezco lo que hizo. Sé que ella es la mala persona. No yo. Eso no era aparente para mí en aquel tiempo, pero ahora lo sé.

Apretándolo de nuevo, le digo que tiene razón. Nadie se merece eso.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Sólo di la palabra y podemos subirnos al carro e irnos. No tienes que hablar con ella si no quieres.

Me acaricia el cabello con una mano.

—No. Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir. Creo.

Asiento contra él antes de agarrar con fuerza su mano y enfrentar la casa.

Mientras caminamos hacia ella, Chelsea se remueve y no mantiene contacto visual con ninguno de nosotros. Estoy segura de que todavía tengo aspecto asesino porque así es exactamente como me siento. Puede que Edward esté tranquilo y comprensible, pero eso no significa que _yo_ tenga que estarlo.

Las palabras salen volando de mi boca hacia ella antes de poder detenerme.

—¿Qué chingados estás haciendo aquí, tú pedazo de mierda que no vale nada? —Mi cuerpo se adelanta un poco, pero Edward envuelve su brazo en mi cintura, manteniéndome efectivamente en mi lugar.

Abre los ojos como platos al verme.

—Um… —Se pasa el nudo de la garganta y mira a Edward.

—No lo veas. No tienes el jodido derecho de hacerlo. Ni siquiera deberías estar respirando el mismo aire que él.

Edward me da un apretón, pero se mantiene en silencio. Interpreto eso como que puedo seguir con mi interrogatorio. No puedo imaginar tener que intentar hablar con ella si estuviera en el lugar de él.

—Yo… uh… lo siento —tartamudea.

—Chingado, _deberías_ sentirlo.

—Lo sé. —Se queda callada y mira sus pies.

—Escucha, la única razón por la que no estás tirada sobre tu espalda con una novia _extremadamente_ encabronada sobre ti es porque Edward no quiere que me meta en problemas. _Y_ porque él es lo suficientemente generoso para pensar que no estás aquí para herirlo de nuevo. Pero si no empiezas a explicar por qué estás de pie aquí en su porche en los siguientes cinco segundos, asumiré lo peor de ti, porque hay que enfrentarlo. Ya has demostrado que eres una escoria de la chingada tierra. Y felizmente aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongan sólo por ser capaz de lastimarte aunque sea una fracción de lo mucho que lo lastimaste _a él_.

Chelsea esconde la cara entre las manos cuando comienza a sollozar. Sus hombros se sacuden y miro a Edward; los ojos de él se mueven hacia mí. Afortunadamente no parece estar enojado conmigo.

Ni yo estoy jodidamente arrepentida. A la chingada.

La puerta se abre en ese momento.

—¿Qué está pasando…? —Esme abre los ojos como platos al ver la situación en su porche—. ¿Chelsea? —pausa y luego entrecierra los ojos con crueldad—. ¿Qué _carajos_ estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Gracias! —Ésa fui yo.

Edward sólo mira un punto en el suelo frente a él. No puedo ni imaginar lo incómodo que debe sentirse ahora.

Lo siguiente que escuchamos de Chelsea son murmullos incoherentes mezclados con sus sollozos, y está comenzando a terminar con la poca tranquilidad que me queda.

Aunque estoy en un conflicto, porque justo ahora se ve absolutamente patética. Parece ser un completo desastre.

Aún así le sacaría los ojos.

—… y sabiduría para conocer la diferencia. Hay que compensar, compensar, compensar —dice Chelsea en voz baja.

—Hace frío —dice Esme—. Entremos.

Chelsea se sienta con la espalda recta en su silla frente a mí con la mesita de café en medio. Me pregunto si me imagina aventando la mesa a un lado y arremetiendo contra ella como yo imaginé a Esme haciéndomelo a mí, y sonrío. Definitivamente quiero que así sea.

Pero dijo que está aquí para compensar, así que me siento junto a Edward con nuestras manos todavía fuertemente unidas, y espero a que empiece a hablar. Carlisle se sienta con Esme, sus fríos ojos azules están pegados a la chica pelirroja. Ninguno estamos interesados en facilitarle las cosas al comenzar la conversación.

—Estoy aquí para compensar —dice en voz baja.

—Sí, ya lo dijiste —responde Carlisle—. Así que, te escuchamos.

—Bien —asiente y exhala profundamente—. Estoy en un programa. Rehabilitación. Y uno de los pasos es compensar. Y quiero hacerlo —se apura en agregar—. Sé que le causé mucho dolor a esta familia, y no puedo comenzar a decir lo mucho que lo lamento. —Se retuerce las manos durante todo el tiempo que habla, mantiene los ojos en su regazo, pero en ocasiones los alza para vernos aquí y allá.

Junto a mí, alguien se aclara suavemente la garganta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta Edward tranquilamente.

Chelsea respira temblorosamente y lo mira.

—Estaba en un mal lugar en ese entonces. Yo… —Mira de nuevo sus manos—. Era adicta a los analgésicos, y Eric era el que me los suplía, supongo que podrías decir que también era adicta a él. Hacía todo lo que me decía. Era patético. Y no es excusa —dice, mirando de nuevo a Edward—, pero por eso lo hice. Eric me dijo que lo hiciera, así que lo hice. No estaba pensando en las consecuencias. No me importaba nada más que él y las pastillas. —Nadie dice nada, así que ella continúa—. Luego de lo que hice realmente me pegó… realmente lo comprendí, y al fin encontré la fuerza para separarme de él y pedir ayuda.

—Eso es bueno —dice Edward—. Es extremadamente difícil superar una adicción. Es algo bueno que consiguieras ayuda.

Chelsea asiente, dándole una sonrisa tentativa que me hace querer quitársela de una cachetada. Me importa una mierda si es irracional o no.

—¿Cómo descubriste donde vivíamos? —pregunta Esme—. ¿Y por qué no llamaste?

—Um, tenía que hacerlo en persona. Es demasiado importante. Y creí que si llamaba, me dirían que no viniera.

—Malditamente cierto —murmura Carlisle por lo bajo, pero es fácil de escucharlo.

Chelsea se aclara la garganta.

—Estaba en la tienda y escuché que un cliente suyo seguía usando sus servicios porque no se habían mudado tan lejos. La persona con la que estaba preguntó que a dónde, y cuando me enteré, pude descubrir su dirección.

—Hmm —es la única respuesta que recibe de Esme.

—Como sea, yo sólo… Edward —dice mirándolo directamente a él—, lamento muchísimo lo que te hice. Estuvo completamente fuera de lugar y no lo merecías. —Él asiente y ella se relaja visiblemente, mirándonos al resto—. Les pido perdón por el dolor que les causé en su familia. No te conozco —dice, dirigiéndose a mí—, pero te pido perdón también a ti, por herir a alguien a quien amas. —Se aclara la garganta—. Lamento haber interrumpido su tarde. Pero me alegra que Edward y su novia llegaran aquí cuando lo hicieron porque estaba dudando. No espero que me perdonen…

_Qué bueno_, quiero decir, pero estoy intentando frenar a mi perra interior.

—Te perdono —dice Edward, y mi cabeza se gira hacia él sorprendida.

Todos los ojos están en él.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿_Por qué_? —pregunto.

Unos amorosos ojos verdes miran los míos.

—Porque dijo que lo lamentaba. Y porque no quiero aferrarme al enojo. Pero, más que nada, porque si ella no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, no nos hubiéramos mudado, y la probabilidad de que tú y yo nos conociéramos hubiera reducido en gran medida.

Mi cuerpo se hunde de la manera que lo hace cuando alguien dice algo tan increíblemente perfecto, y siento que mi enojo se va. En este momento no hay espacio para él. Mi palma sube hacia un costado de la cara de Edward mientras sus ojos se conectan con los míos.

—Maravilloso —susurro.

Su sonrisa torcida me alivia más.

Por mucho que odié que él haya tenido que pasar por todo eso, también tengo que dejarlo ir. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en mi vida sin él.

Aprieta mi mano y besa mi sien, relajándose contra el sofá mientras Esme acompaña a Chelsea a la puerta.

Edward tenía razón.

Él está perfectamente bien.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente capítulo será el último y lo publicaré el domingo.

Gracias a todas las que me apoyaron con la historia, ya sea poniendo en alerta, favoritos, comentando o simplemente leyendo.

Mañana publicaré un adelanto exclusivo del último capítulo en el grupo de facebook (**Traducciones: FungysCullen13**) para que estén al pendiente, e igual pueden encontrar ahí noticias de mis otras traducciones.

Nos leemos el domingo con el final de esta hermosa historia.

Besos,

Fungys


	21. Promesa

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **GeekChic12**, yo sólo traduzco.

Gracias a mi maravillosa **Isa** por la corrección del capítulo.

* * *

Este es el último capítulo, de momento no hay epílogo, si en algún momento la autora llegara a agregarle uno, lo traduciré también. Gracias a todas por apoyar esta linda historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 21: **Promesa

—Voy a tirarle los malditos dientes —gruño, girándome hacia la casa.

—Eso parece ser una excelente idea —dice Edward, agarrando mi mano y dándole un rápido apretón antes de que yo avance.

Mis ojos se concentran en la chica mientras mis pies pisan el pavimento a ritmo del latido de mi corazón debajo de mis costillas. La ira que arde a través de mí hace que mi cuerpo tiemble, pero no vacilo.

Chelsea parece ser un venado atrapado ante las luces de un carro, como si hubiera un tren avanzando hacia ella y no tuviera donde esconderse.

Una sonrisa cruel se extiende en mi rostro al acercarme a ella.

Sus ojos miran hacia todos lados al retroceder hacia la esquina del porche.

—Espera… no…

Es todo lo que dice antes de que mi mano vuele y la golpee en la cara, le agarro el cabello que está en el tope de su cabeza antes de que pueda recuperarse. Su cuerpo se retuerce lejos de mí, lo cual sólo sirve para jalar con más fuerza su cabello porque no la suelto. Mi otra mano sigue golpeándola, haciendo que su mejilla se ponga de un fiero color rojo. Mi pie intenta pisar el suyo mientras ella lucha por alejarse de mí.

Vagamente noto la rareza de que ella no intente pelear o defenderse, pero el enojo cubre todo pensamiento racional en mi cabeza mientras la araño y la pateo.

Edward dice mi nombre, pero no_ puedo_ detenerme. Esto es por él. Quiero que ella sienta su dolor, incluso si es sólo físico. _Necesito_ que lo sienta.

—Te mereces esto, perra. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? —Me doy cuenta de que estoy sollozando, la furia se desborda de mis ojos—. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel con alguien tan dulce y maravilloso?

Unos fuertes brazos se envuelven a mi alrededor, pero sigo pateándola, esperando verla sangrar.

—Shh, shh, shh. Bella.

Mis ojos se abren y me toma unos segundos darme cuenta de que estaba soñando. Estoy en la cama de Edward, su largo cuerpo está estirado detrás de mí. Me abraza con fuerza a él y susurra que todo está bien.

Limpio la humedad de mis mejillas, me giro en sus brazos y lo abrazo.

—Estoy bien. Gracias. —Me deja jalarlo para darle un beso antes de revisarme.

—¿Estás segura? Estabas llorando y pateando.

—Sí. Fue sólo un sueño. —Casi me avergüenza admitir lo que estaba haciendo en mi sueño, pero le digo de todas formas. He tenido esos sueños antes, pero nunca cuando él está cerca.

—Oh. Bueno, me alegra que eso no haya pasado en verdad.

—A mí también me alegra. —Me acurruco más cerca—. Un poco —murmuro en su pecho.

—¿Un poco?

—_De verdad_ quería lastimarla, Edward. Ella te lastimó muchísimo, y me sigue emputando cada vez que me permito pensarlo.

—No creo que emputando sea una palabra.

Riéndome, presiono mi frente con la suya.

—Probablemente tienes razón. Como siempre.

Toca la punta de mi nariz con la suya.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de lo bien que encajan nuestras frentes?

Sigo sonriendo.

—Uh… no lo creo. No.

Edward se aparta y pasa un dedo desde la línea de mi cabello hasta mi ceño.

—La tuya es convexa. ¿Y ves la mía? —Se pone de lado—. Cóncava justo en medio. Encajan como piezas de rompecabezas.

Mi sonrisa se curva más y se hace imposiblemente grande.

—Te amo.

—También te amo. —Recarga su frente en la mía de nuevo y puedo sentir lo bien que encajamos juntos. De todas las maneras.

Nuestras bocas gravitan la una hacia la otra, y nos besamos lánguidamente. No importa cuántas veces lo haya besado. Siempre siento esas pequeñas explosiones entre nuestros labios.

—Lamento haberme dormido —le digo luego de liberarnos—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Sigues trabajando en esa casa que has estado dibujando?

Agacha un poco la cabeza y sus mejillas se ponen de un adorable tono rosa.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué estás avergonzado?

—Es que… bueno…

Siempre que acaricio su mejilla con mi mano me mira a los ojos, así que deslizo mi palma por su barba de un día. Traga, pero me mira.

—¿Qué?

Luego de tragar pesadamente de nuevo, me dice que es la casa que imagina para nosotros. Una casa de ensueño para construir algún día donde podamos vivir y criar a nuestros hijos.

—Si es eso lo que tú quieres… conmigo. —Cierra los ojos y de nuevo las lágrimas pican los míos.

—_Dios_ —me ahogo—. Edward.

Muchas veces batalla con expresar lo que siente por mí, pero cosas como esta… estas cosas me dicen todo lo que necesito saber. Que él ve un futuro conmigo. Que él _quiere_ un futuro conmigo tanto como yo quiero un futuro con él.

Mi mano se mete en su cabello y luego ruedo para ponerlo debajo de mí, besándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Sí —exhalo contra sus labios luego de soltarlo—. Eso es absolutamente algo que quiero contigo.

Todavía somos jóvenes, pero ya tenemos casi un año juntos.

Luego de que Chelsea se disculpara, Edward parece más ligero, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. De verdad fue capaz de dejarlo ir. Yo no tanto. He intentado, pero es obvio que todavía tengo algo de enojo hacia ella. Hago mi mejor intento para no dejar que me afecte, y los sueños no suceden tan seguido como antes. Pero siempre he sentido que se liberó con demasiada facilidad. El hecho de que Edward pueda olvidarlo todo, incluso esa sospecha de que lo drogó, me asombra. Su fuerza y bondad siguen maravillándome cada día.

* * *

Ha pasado mucho durante los últimos meses. Conocí a Jasper cuando vino a casa por Acción de Gracias. Es un chico bastante genial, algo callado y tranquilo. Durante la cena habló mucho sobre su nueva novia, Alice, e incluso se atrevió a decir que creía que era la elegida.

Edward estaba confundido sobre a qué se refería con eso.

—¿La elegida para qué? —preguntó.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—La elegida con la que quiero estar, con la que quiero casarme. Ya sabes. Esas cosas. —Bajó la vista a su plato—. Ella es todo para mí —terminó con un encogimiento de hombros antes de meterse otra cucharada de puré de patatas a la boca.

Esme le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Edward me miraba. Le regresé la mirada, saboreando la sensación de ese intenso contacto visual que me estaba dando. Dejé mi tenedor en el plato hasta que sus ojos me liberaron. Luego miró a Jasper.

—Bella es mi elegida.

Todos los ojos se enfocaron en nosotros mientras que él siguió comiendo como si no hubiera acabado de decir algo tan jodidamente… _monumental_.

Una sonrisa tan enorme que pensé rompería mi rostro se extendió en mis labios y seguí su ejemplo regresando a mi comida, pero al mismo tiempo poniendo mi mano en su muslo bajo la mesa y dándole un apretón.

Su sonrisa era igual a la mía.

En Navidad, le di un lindo conjunto de teclado y ratón para juegos, y él me tacleó ahí justo frente al árbol de Navidad en casa de sus padres.

—Hijo —dijo Carlisle con una carcajada—. ¿Por qué no le das sus regalos a Bella?

—Oh. —Edward se sonrojó al soltarme, y me reí de él cuando gateó hasta el árbol y agarró dos paquetes envueltos. Me dio primero el más grande, luego se sentó sobre sus talones con aspecto de júbilo.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas emocionarme por los auriculares que me dio. Sé lo mucho que quería que me enganchara con WoW, y esto haría que fuera más fácil comunicarnos cuando estuviera en mi casa jugando con él en línea. Sin embargo, su siguiente regalo me puso a llorar. Admitió que recibió ayuda de su madre mientras explicaba qué significaba cada dije que colgaba de la pulsera de plata. Un pequeño patín; no necesitaba explicación. Una cuchara que representaba nuestra primera semi-cita, cuando compartimos un helado. Una casa del árbol que probablemente era la cosa más linda que había visto jamás. Una "B" y una "E" con un corazón rojo en medio. Y una margarita africana color rosa, mi flor favorita.

Fue perfecto.

Me lancé a él y sus padres tuvieron que separarnos de nuevo, aunque estaban muy divertidos.

El siguiente día, en el cumpleaños de Edward, él me volvió a atacar cuando le di su regalo; un set de lego que, una vez construido, sería una réplica de uno de los diseños de casas más famoso de Frank Lloyd Wright.

Afortunadamente en esa ocasión estábamos en su habitación, y sus padres habían ido a recoger su pastel y comprar algo de despensa.

Le dimos un _excelente_ uso a nuestro tiempo a solas, nos revestimos y estábamos presentables para cuando Carlisle y Esme regresaron.

Edward estaba muy sonriente por haber recibido sexo de cumpleaños y tuve que rodar los ojos, gruñendo sobre lo injusto que era eso.

—El siguiente año —me prometió susurrándomelo al oído mientras ayudábamos a sus padres a guardar la despensa. Temblé y casi tiro las dos latas de tomates que estaba sosteniendo.

* * *

Brady fue a verme en otra ocasión. Apareció en mi casa, pero me negué a dejarlo entrar. Llevaba un ojo negro, y tuve la sospecha de que mi hermano finalmente había entregado la paliza que había prometido. No me sorprendería que se hubieran encontrado y Brady hubiera metido la pata.

Para mi completa sorpresa, Brady se disculpó por aparecer en nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños y por ser un cabrón. Creo que nunca antes lo había escuchado disculparse.

Dijo que quería tiempo para platicar porque quería decirme que finalmente entendió cómo me sentí. Él sintió algo real por la chica que estaba cargando al que creía era su bebé y descubrir que no era así lo devastó. De verdad se había acostumbrado a toda la cosa de ser papá y estaba emocionado por eso.

Se disculpó por engañarme y le dije que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Soy feliz con Edward, así que fue lo mejor que Brady y yo termináramos cuando lo hicimos. Acepté su disculpa y le di un breve abrazo antes de verlo alejarse.

Desde entonces lo he visto un par de ocasiones en la ciudad, escuché que está trabajando en el aserradero y tomando algunas clases. Le deseo lo mejor, pero él ya no es parte de mi vida. Y no quiero que lo sea.

* * *

El resto de nuestro último año pasa en un borrón de estudios, fajes, llenar aplicaciones para universidades y generalmente ignorar los estudiantes de mente cerrada que hay en la escuela.

Tyler no me volvió a hablar después de lo que pasó en la fiesta, y por mí estaba bien. Tiene suerte de que nunca le conté a Em lo que hizo o estaría lidiando con algo peor que bolas adoloridas.

Mike y Jessica terminaron y volvieron tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Noticia de última hora: siguen siendo unos imbéciles.

Edward y yo estábamos perfectamente contentos de apegarnos mayoritariamente a salir con Angela y Ben. Todavía me llevo bien casi todos los de nuestra clase, pero la mayoría del tiempo solemos estar en nuestra propia burbuja.

Salimos en unas cuantas citas dobles con Lauren y Chris y nos divertimos mucho. Aunque ella se burló mucho de nosotros por estar nominados al rey y la reina de graduación. Lauren nunca ha estado en la política de preparatoria, y después del año anterior, yo tampoco lo estaba ya. Pero no era como si Edward y yo hubiéramos _pedido_ ser nominados.

Al final no importó porque no ganamos. La pareja dorada de Mt. Vernon High, Royce y Tanya, terminaron ganando.

De hecho Edward se sintió culpable, como si él nos hubiera hecho perder.

—Es ridículo —le dije—. Además, de todas formas me llevé el mejor premio. —Pase mis brazos por su cuello en la pista de baile.

Alzó las cejas.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué?

—Tú.

Cursi, pero cierto. Y juzgando por la sonrisa y el beso con que me respondió, él se sentía exactamente igual.

* * *

Estamos a principio de agosto, ambos hemos estado trabajando durante el verano para ahorrar para la universidad.

Nos iremos a La Universidad de Washington en unas semanas.

Edward quería quedarse cerca de sus padres y poder ver más seguido a su hermano, sin mencionar que la UDub tiene un excelente programa de arquitectura. Y ya que yo sigo indecisa sobre una especialidad, no tenía puesta mi vista en una escuela en particular. Era obvio para mí que iría a la misma escuela que Edward, y quedarme relativamente cerca de mi familia también es un buen extra.

Emmett se quedará en Mt. Vernon y tomará algunos cursos en el colegio comunitario. Para sorpresa de la mayoría, él y Rose siguen teniendo algo fuerte, así que es comprensible que no quisiera irse lejos. De todas formas, es probable que algún día él herede la tienda de botes y no necesita un título para eso.

Hoy vamos a salir con mi papá y Emmett a entregar un bote a las islas de San Juan. Mirar la puesta de sol desde el océano es una de mis cosas favoritas. El cielo se pone de las tonalidades más increíbles de anaranjado y rosa, y las ballenas nadan cerca, agitando sus colas hacia nosotros.

Mientras papá maneja el bote que será entregado, Edward y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del bote de la tienda mientras Emmett maneja. Mi espalda está recargada en el pecho de Edward, y él juega con mis dedos mientras vemos las ballenas romper la superficie del agua y lanzar chorros al aire.

Hemos tenido nuestra cuota de problemas, pero nuestra relación es más fuerte que nunca. Este momento, con el aire del océano rodeándome, el viento en mi cabello, acurrucada al atardecer con el chico que es dueño de mi corazón… siento que es el momento más perfecto de toda mi vida.

Pero luego Edward hace una cosa que hace que algo perfecto se vea mediocre. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos cuando lo veo deslizar un delgado anillo de plata en mi dedo. Un pequeño zafiro, mi piedra favorita, está puesto en medio de la banda.

Sorprendida y exaltada, me giro para verlo de frente y él traga antes de verme a los ojos.

—Es un anillo de primera promesa —explica.

Mi sonrisa se agranda y paso mi mano derecha por su cabello y luego la engancho en su cuello.

Edward se relaja un poco y luego agarra mi mano izquierda en la suya.

—Te amo, Bella. Tu fuerza interior me hace más fuerte cada día. Tu tenacidad es algo para ser admirado. El hecho de que me amas exactamente como soy me hace insondablemente feliz. Eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo. —Su discurso suena practicado, pero eso no me sorprende. Es parte de su plan, y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo—. Un día —dice—, quiero remplazar ese anillo con uno mejor. Un anillo de compromiso. Quiero que estemos juntos tanto como duren nuestras vidas. Quiero hacer bebés contigo y construir una casa para ti. —Mis lágrimas caen sin parar por mis mejillas mientras él continua, manteniendo sus preciosos ojos verdes pegados a mi rostro—. Quiero cocinar para ti cada mañana y hacerte el amor todas las noches. Eres lo mejor de mi vida y no quiero perderte jamás. ¿Tú… —aprieta mi mano y traga de nuevo—… aceptarías mi anillo?

Limpiándome las lágrimas miro a Emmett, que me lanza un guiño. Ah, así que él lo sabía. Probablemente papá también. Mi corazón amenaza con explotar por el amor que siento por los hombres de mi vida.

Concentrándome de nuevo en el que tengo frente a mí, cuyos ojos se ven preocupados mientras mira alrededor y luego al anillo en mi dedo, acuno su mandíbula en mis manos y traigo su mirada de regreso a la mía.

—Edward, también te amo. Muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez imaginé amar a alguien. Quiero todas esas cosas que dijiste. Todo. —Estoy asintiendo y sonriendo, y veo sus labios curvarse en las orillas.

—¿Es eso un sí? —pregunta, sus ojos brillan en el atardecer y ahora su hoyuelo aparece por completo.

—Es un sí. —Lo beso con fuerza y murmuro contra sus labios—: Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí.


End file.
